Une romance entre deux chasseuses
by Miss Azelia
Summary: Durant les grands jeux magiques, Wendy mage de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail affronte Chelia une mage de Lamia Scale de ce duel naitra une amitié sincère entre les deux jeunes filles, mais est-ce que leur histoire s'arrêtera à une simple amitié ?
1. Chapitre 1

Elle était essoufflée, fatiguée et blessée, sa vue était brouillée, elle avait du mal a voir, elle haletait, sont corps lui faisait terriblement mal, elle ressentait des courbatures, une sensation vif de douleur lui parcourir tout sont petit corps, mais malgré toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait physiquement, elle était heureuse parce qu'elle venait de faire un match d'une grande intensité contre une adversaire qui était si surprenante.

Alors qu'elle haletait bruyamment les genoux contre le sol poussiéreux de l'arène incapable de bouger sous la douleur et l'euphorie du combat sont corps trembler très légèrement sous l'excitation, alors qu'elle se rapprocha d'elle, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose qui lui fit un sourire doux et sincère ce qui provoqua chez elle un sentiment de joie chez elle, c'était rare, a vrai dire sa devait même être la première fois depuis le début des combats, qu'un combattant s'approcher d'un adversaire pour l'aider, voir si il allait bien et le soigner, mais c'est ce qu'elle faisait en se moment même.

- C'était fun, Wendy » dit Chelia avec un grand sourire alors que ses mains rayonnaient sous sa magie apaisante, qui soigner rapidement toute les blessures sur sa concurrente qui poussa un soupir de plaisir face au bien être provoquer par les soins.

- Aah... Mes blessures... » c'était étrange pour elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait de livrer un combat, ou elle avait éprouvée du plaisir, elle c'était amusée et avait passer un bon moment, c'était a des années de sont combat a mort contre Hadés sur l'île Tenrou, elle comprenait enfin, le sentiment de ses amis quand ils se battaient bruyamment dans la guilde, même si elle ne ferait pas toujours des combats comme sa avec eux.

- ça... ça m'a aussi un peu amusée avoua t'elle finalement a sont adversaire qui pour seul réponse se contenta de lui répondre d'une manière si simple, mais auquel elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- Hé ! Devenons des amies, Wendy. » alors que la jeune chasseuse de Dieu afficha un petit sourire sincère en sa direction.

- Ou... oui... si je suis assez bien » répondit Wendy un peu surprise par cette demande qui lui fit néanmoins énormément de plaisir, mais la jeune Chelia protesta rapidement ce qui étonna la jeune chasseuse de dragon.

- Non ! Réponds comme le ferait une amie !

Wendy regarda Chelia encore surprise, c'était vrai quand y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas une réponse approprier, elle manquait de confiance en elle, pensant ne jamais être a la hauteur, même quand on lui proposer une amitié, ce qui au final était assez stupide, elle regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux rose avec étonnement, assez surprise, les yeux grands ouverts car cette dernière venait de lui tendre sa main, avec un grand et chaleureux sourire, alors qu'elle réitéra sa proposition, comme pour lui offrir une seconde chance.

- Devenons des amies, Wendy » répéta la chasseuse de dieu.

Elle sentit sont petit cœur brûler devant le sourire et la gentillesse de Chelia, cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas faire la même bêtise, elle posa sa petite main douce et chaude contre celle de sont adversaire, sa peau était a la fois très douce et légèrement chaude, c'était agréable, elle resserra délicatement ses doigts, alors qu'elle lui répondit avec sérénité et confiance dans un grand sourire.

- Ouais ! Shelia ! » alors qu'elle sentit ses forces lui revenir grâce au soin prodiguer par sa nouvelle amie, elle se leva se mettant a la même taille que sont interlocutrice.

- Je pensais vraiment que j'allais gagnée, Wendy, mais j'ai eu tort de croire que la victoire était déjà mienne, vous les membres de Fairy tail, vous êtes surprenant, je comprends mieux Lyon-sama.

- Toi aussi tu étais surprenante, tu es même beaucoup plus forte que moi, mais je ne pouvais pas perdre, pour mes amis qui croient en moi, qui se sont battus avant moi, je devais faire de mon mieux, ce sont les sentiments de mes amis, qui m'ont donnée la force de te résister, en d'autre circonstance...

- En d'autre circonstance ? Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Wendy ! Tu as tout donnée, j'ai tout donnée et nous avons fait un match magnifique ! Il n'y a eu aucun vainqueurs, mais tu entends pourtant les cris de la foule ? » Elle fit un sourire chaleureux et sincère envers sa nouvelle amie qui répondit sans attendre.

- Oui tu as raison Chelia... Merci pour ce combat...

- Wendy, je veux te revoir, et je veux qu'un jour prochain, un jour proche on se réaffronte comme cette fois-ci pour voir laquelle de nous deux et la plus puissante, mais aussi parce que sa sera une belle occasion pour que je puisse te revoir.

Wendy haussa les sourcils surprise par les propos de Chelia, cette fille ne cesser de la surprendre, elle se montrait attentionnée a sont égard, gentille, douce, et elle voulait là revoir qu'importe l'excuse, après tout elle était amie avec certains membres de Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus après l'affaire des Oracions seis, mais pourtant elle ne les voyaient pas tous les jours bien au contraire, elle ne les revoyaient que maintenant, mais elle, elle voulait la revoir qu'importe l'excuse même un combat, elle hocha de la tête en prenant la parole visiblement ravie.

- Avec plaisir Chelia ! Tu sais de tous les adversaires que j'aurai pue affrontée, je suis heureuse d'être tombée contre toi, parce quand te combattant j'ai gagnée une amie et c'est sa le plus important...

La dénommée Chelia lui fit un petit sourire amusée suivit d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'elles devaient partir, c'était la fin des combats, elle agita une dernière fois sa petite main droite en signe de au revoir et elle partit dans les gradins de Lamia scale pour rejoindre ses camarades, Jura lui fit un sourire apaisant et Lyon posa sa main sur sont épaule en la félicitant, après tout même si chaque guildes recherchaient la victoire lors des combats et même si lors de ce combat, il n'y avait eu aucune gagnantes, ce fut un combat palpitant, passionnée et captivant, c'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que des félicitations et non des reproches, Wendy elle aussi fut félicitée par ses amis bruyamment par Natsu et Grey, mais sa lui faisait énormément plaisir, par Lucy de manière douce et chaleureuse avec un sourire, puis sans attendre toute la guilde sortie de l'arène, la soirée venait a peine de commencer, le ciel était noir comme de l'encre et vide sans la moindre étoile, alors qu'elle marchait en admirant le ciel pensive.

Arrivés a l'auberge toute la guilde, la célèbre guilde Fairy tail se comporta comme a sont habitude, il y avait un brouhaha apaisant et amical, des rires, des chants, une ambiance chaleureuse et convivial, alors que tous le monde mangeaient, riaient, dansaient et parlaient, Natsu dansaient sur une table en tenant d'une main une pinte de l'autre un gigot, Juvia était devant Grey a le féliciter sur ses performances, alors que ce dernier n'avait rien fait durant cette journée, mais c'était ainsi l'amour de Juvia, Roméo dansait devant Bickslow et Fried, alors qu'a sa table, il y avait Cana assise dessus les jambes croisaient avec un énorme tonneau en bois, elle discutait avec Macao et Wakaba, alors que Wendy était assise sur une chaise a côté d'elle, un verre entre ses petites mains contenant de la limonade, elle repensait a cette journée, la victoire d'Erza, celle de Cana et sont combat, elle était la seule a ne pas avoir arracher la victoire.

- Bien qu'Erza-san ait gagnée vaillamment, moi je n'ai pas été capable de gagner... » dit Wendy en poussant un petit soupir de déception face a sa prestation, elle aurait tant voulue gagnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as été grandiose » rétorqua Carla la petite exceed de Wendy en souriant fièrement après la prestation de sa partenaire et meilleure amie Wendy.

- Tout le mondé était épaté. » dit a sont tour l'exceed de Gajeel, alors que ce dernier dormait la bouche grande ouverte en ronflant bruyamment a se demander comment il faisait pour dormir avec autant de bruits et d'agitations autour de lui.

Levy qui était entre Gajeel et Lily, ne put s'empêcher elle aussi d'intervenir pour féliciter la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui était déçue de ne pas avoir pu arracher la victoire.

- Ouais ! Tu étais super Wendy .

Alors que Erza, Grey et Natsu commencèrent une compétions de surf sur tonneau sous la désapprobation de certains membres de la guide qui trouvaient sa trop dangereux, mais sous les acclamations de Juvia pour Grey, Roméo pour Natsu et de quelques garçons pour Erza, ils continuèrent pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs supporters, alors que Lucy se rapprocha de la table de Wendy et Levy, elle posa une main sur la table en bois, en prenant la parole avec un grand sourire.

- Levy, Carla et Lily ont raison, Wendy tu as affrontée une chasseuse de dieu, elle était beaucoup plus puissante que toi et plus endurante, mais pourtant avec la seule force de ta volonté et de t'es sentiments, tu t'es battue comme une lionne pour nous offrir un superbe match.

- Merci les amis, sa me rassure, je continuerai de faire de mon mieux pour la guilde et pour vous !

Alors que l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus convivial, déjantée, joyeuse avec des musiques folkloriques, des rires, des chants des danses, des plats aussi alléchants qu'impressionnants étaient posés sur les tables pour être rapidement dévorés par les membres de la guilde, la chaleur se fit de plus en plus forte de plus en plus pressant, elle poussa un petit soupir de plaisir en sentant le liquide sucrée de sa limonade entrer dans sa bouche et se déverser dans sa gorge la désaltérant, après une heure passer avec ses camarades, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se rafraichir, elle avait tellement chaud, ses petites joues crémeuses étaient même légèrement rouge et sa peau extrêmement chaude.

Wendy se dirigea vers la sortie de l'auberge esquivant de justesse une personne qui danser et ne faisait pas attention, passant au dessus d'un membre de la guilde qui était inconscient probablement a cause de l'alcool, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dehors. C'était si rafraichissant, a peine fut t'elle dehors que l'air frais recouvrit sa peau chaude, elle inspira lentement, l'air frais emplit ses poumons, sa sentait bon l'odeur enivrante des soirées d'été, c'était si agréable si apaisant, elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel noir l'admirant un peu plus, alors qu'elle posa sont dos contre le mur de l'auberge, est-ce que toute les guildes étaient comme la sienne ? Est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous la fête comme la sienne actuellement ? Elle se surprit même a penser a Shelia, que pouvait bien faire sa nouvelle amie ? Etait-elle entrain de faire la fête comme elle avec sa guilde Lamia scale ? Ou alors était-elle entrain de s'entrainer pour être plus forte, ou alors est-ce qu'elle dormait ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle aurait tellement voulue ce que pouvait bien faire la jeune chasseuse de dieu pour s'occuper et plus précisément maintenant.

- A quoi tu penses Wendy ?

L'interpellée se retourna surprise pour faire face à Grey, le mage exhibitionniste de sont équipe qui avait les bras croisés le dos appuyer contre le mur, il venait visiblement de sortir pour prendre l'air.

- Euh... Je... C'est étrange, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais je pensais a ce que faisait Chelia... Et d'une certaine manière à Lamia scale, si ils faisaient les mêmes choses que nous... C'est stupide de s'intéresser a une fille que je connais a peine et qui de surcroit j'ai combattue...

- Il n'y a rien de stupide a s'intéresser a une amie, surtout une si récente et puis il m'arrive quelque fois a moi aussi de me demander ce que fait Lyon, ne t'inquiète pas tôt ou tard tu la recroisera durant les jeux magiques et puis, toutes les guildes sont réunis dans la même ville, tu la recroisera peut-être tout comme moi j'ai eu l'horreur de croiser Lyon, alala...

Le jeune mage de glace poussa un soupir d'exaspération et de déception a la fois en repensant a ce qu'il c 'était passer quand il avait croisé sont rival qui voulait s'accaparer Juvia, c'était étrange, il trouvait Juvia trop collante, il refusait ses avances, mais quand il voyait Lyon draguait Juvia, quand il voyait Juvia hésitée, il sentait a chaque fois une sensation étrange dans sont cœur et sont sang bouillir, était-ce de la jalousie ?

Alors que Wendy et Grey retournèrent dans l'auberge la jeune fille aux cheveux azur remarqua Erza et Lucy penchaient vers Levy qui discutaient ensemble, piquer par sa curiosité, elle se rapprocha d'eux pour se placer entre la constellations et la mage aux différentes armures.

- Alors ?! Qu'attendons nous pour aller à la piscine ?! » dit Levy avec un grand sourire visiblement excitée.

Erza regarda Levy avec des yeux ronds comme des billes en répétant bêtement "une piscine ?" après tout elle n'avait jamais fait attention, elle ne c'était jamais doutée qu'il aurait pu y avoir une piscine.

Alors que Lucy demanda si c'était fermé, Wendy fit un grand sourire, elle en avait tellement envie, elle s'imaginait déjà dans l'eau chaude, recouvrant tout sont corps a nager a l'intérieur, sa aller être si agréable, elle avait toujours aimée la piscine ou aller à la plage comme a leur entrainement pour les jeux magiques, rapidement, les concernés se mirent d'accord malgré l'absence de Luxus et du maitre, une grosse partie des membres de la guilde partirent pour le Ryûzetsuland l'un des loisirs estivaux les plus prisés de Fiore d'après Levy sa devait être quelque chose d'époustouflant et de merveilleux pensa Wendy, elle avait vraiment hâte de d'y être.

Tous les membres de la guilde qui voulurent allés a la piscine se dirigèrent sans attendre dans leurs chambres pour mettre des affaires adéquates, sans attendre Wendy se précipita dans sa chambre en compagnie de Carla, elle posa un petit sac sur sont lit et elle l'ouvrit pour y mettre ses affaires, elle y déposa sont maillot de bain ainsi que celui de Carla et deux serviettes puis elle le referma, alors que sont amie exceed la regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Allons nous amusés et prendre du bon temps, nous l'avons tous mérités surtout toi après ta magnifique prestation Wendy !

- Oui ! Je suppose que tu dois avoir hâte de te baigner avec Happy vous êtes si mignon ensemble. » dit Wendy, alors qu'elle souriait gentiment à Carla, elle repensait aux premiers jours des deux exceeds ou Carla se montrer assez distante et assez méchante envers le malheureux chat bleu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Wendy ? J'apprécie Happy, mais c'es... c'est... » la jeune exceed sentit ses joues se réchauffaient, elle se sentait bafouillée, c'était assez gênant pour elle et sans attendre elle changea de sujet.

- Je raconte juste la vérité Carla, t'es rougeurs et ton bégayement me montre que Happy ne te laisse pas si indifférente, c'est si mignon et je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! » la jeune fille aux cheveux azur fit un sourire sincère à sont amie visiblement heureuse qu'elle et trouvée l'amour.

- Et toi Wendy ? Tu n'as pas trouvée l'amour ? Personne ? J'ai toujours pensée qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre toi et Roméo maintenant qu'il avait grandit ou même Eve, le garçon de Blue Pegasus...

Wendy haussa les sourcils surprises par les propos de sont exceed, ne s'y attendant absolument pas et prit de court, elle ravala sa salive, alors que ses petites joues crémeuses prirent lentement une teinte écarlate, elle détourna le regard en se triturant les doigts visiblement mal a l'aise par ce retournement de situation.

- J... je... je ne m'intéresse pas spé... spécialement et... c'est que pers...

Wendy bafouillée de plus en plus, alors qu'elle se triturait nerveusement les doigts, Carla répondit sans attendre en souriant.

- Allons, allons calme toi Wendy, je te taquinais ! Je suis sur que sa viendra tu as tout ton temps et en attendant allons passer un bon moment a la piscine !

La jeune chasseuse de dragon poussa un petit soupir visiblement rassurée et contente que ce moment gênant soit passé, tout de suite après, elle afficha un petit sourire visiblement exitée a l'idée d'aller a la piscine avec ses amis, elle hocha de la tête en prenant sont sac et en quittant sa chambre.

« »


	2. Chapitre 2

«C'est immense ! » fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Wendy quand elle put enfin contemplée l'intérieure de Ryuzetsuland, c'était un grand, un immense et imposant bâtiment ou à l'intérieur se trouver une salle gigantesque parsemer de différentes piscines, certaines avec des remous, qui faisaient des vagues frénétiques un coup à droit un coup à gauche sous les rires et l'amusant des baigneurs qui se balançaient comme des feuilles au gré du vent, il y avait aussi des piscines plus petites pour les enfants comme Asuka, des piscines plus grandes pour les sportifs ou les nageurs confirmés et des piscines de taille moyennes, mais sa ne s'arrêter pas là.

Le décor de Ryuzetsuland était aussi stupéfiant que magnifique, il y avait des somptueux palmiers, cocotiers, des bancs d'herbes et d'autres arbres apportant un côté de verdure, des totems en bois semblable aux "poupées" que Bickslow aime tant et d'autre formes architecturales comme une tête de pharaon dont sa bouche server de toboggan aquatique, des palissades et huttes en bois ou il y avait des bars, des tables et des transats ou l'on pouvaient s'assoir, s'allonger pour se reposer ou discuter, c'était un endroit somptueux et imprégner d'un côté luxueux.

Il ne fallut à peine quelques secondes, pour que tous les membres de la guilde partirent de leurs côtés, visiter l'immense piscine, Happy, Carla et Lily qui buvait un jus de kiwi allèrent vers un aquarium, Levy fut en tête à tête avec Gajeel, Natsu s'amusa sur un train aquatique, Cana partit se baignée en compagnie de Macao et Wakaba. Wendy était maintenant toute seule, tous le monde étaient partit de sont côté, elle posa ses petites mains sur ses genoux en poussant un petit soupir, qu'aller t'elle bien pouvoir faire seule ?

- Weeeendy !

Elle connaissait bien cette voix, l'interpellée se retourna pour voir une jeune fille un peu plus grande qu'elle au loin avec des cheveux roses en couettes qui lui faisait un signe de la main avec un grand sourire, le visage de la jeune chasseuse de dragon s'illumina sous la surprise et la joie, voilà donc ce que faisait Chelia actuellement.

- Chelia ? Tu viens aussi ? » dit Wendy encore sous la surprise de voir sa nouvelle amie ici, ne s'y attendant pas le moindre du monde.

Les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent pour être en face à face, Chelia était vêtue d'un maillot de bain deux pièces avec des rayures oranges et noirs, alors que Wendy porter elle aussi un maillot de bain deux pièces, mais avec des carreaux blanc et vert, sans attendre la jeune fille aux cheveux roses prit la parole.

- C'était un bon combat, as-tu été blessée ?

Wendy haussa légèrement les sourcils un peu surprise, elle s'inquiétait encore pour elle, alors qu'elle lui avait administrée elle même des soins ? Elle fit un petit sourire ravie par la gentillesse de Chelia en répondant sans attendre « non, merci de me le demander ! »

Chelia fronça légèrement les sourcils, alors qu'elle afficha un petit sourire en coin, visiblement amusée par la gentillesse excessive de la chasseuse de dragon, elle la réprimanda avec toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu es trop polie... Wendy... beaucoup trop...

- Ah... je ne peux rien y faire... » Wendy fit un petit sourire gênée en sentant ses joues prendre une légère teinte rougeâtre, il était vrai que depuis qu'elle lui parlait elle se montrait excessivement gentille, mais c'était dans sa nature, d'être si gentille et si polie, elle n'y pouvait rien même si cela ne semblait pas réellement déranger Chelia qui avait toujours un sourire amusée.

Wendy venait a peine de finir sa phrase et se sentir ses joues reprendre une teinte plus crémeuse, qu'elle sentit la main chaude et douce de Chelia englober sa petite main crémeuse et la tirer, la jeune chasseuse de dragon haussa les sourcils un peu surprise avant de faire un grand sourire en entendant les paroles de son amie.

- Allons nous amuser par là-bas ! » Wendy eut a peine le temps de répondre par un simple et rapide « oui » que Chelia l'avait déjà tirer avec elle en courant pour l'emmener dans un coin tranquille sans réellement attendre sa réponse.

Après quelques pas rapides, Wendy sentit un courant d'air froid englober sa main, mais elle réalisa bien rapidement que Chelia l'avait lâcher pour mieux continuer sa course, elle retourna juste sont visage légèrement pour lui faire un petit sourire amusée, le contact de sa main si douce et si chaude lui manquait déjà sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, alors elle se contenta juste de la suivre à travers la glande salle de Ryuzetsuland parsemer de piscines de différentes tailles et profondeurs pour finalement arriver dans la plus grande piscine qui posséder plusieurs niveaux de profondeurs et ou tous les membres de la guilde et des autres guildes présentent se baignaient, Chelia s'arrêta près du bord en se retournant vers Wendy pour lui faire face, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'arrivée face à elle.

- T'es a la traine Wendy ! Pour une utilisatrice de la magie céleste, tu ne fais pas preuve de beaucoup de célérité !

- M... mais sa n'a rien avoir Chelia ! E... et puis c'était écrit sur les panneaux de sécurité ne pas courir près de la piscine, c'est dangereux...

La jeune chasseuse de dieu haussa les sourcils surprises par les propos de Wendy, elle se retourna pour voir une pancarte accrocher sur un mur qui interdisez aux baigneurs de courir près de la piscine, sans attendre, elle reporta de nouveau sont regard vers Wendy avec un grand amusée et taquin, elle prit la parole sur un ton assez moqueur.

- Ooooooh excuse moi, j'avais oubliée que tu étais beaucoup, beaucoup trop polie et beaucoup trop respectueuse pour ne pas prendre le risque de courir près de la piscine et de te... De te faire quoi au faite ? Parce que moi j'ai courue et étrangement, je n'ai rien... Surement ma bonne étoile... » fit Chelia avec toujours le même petit sourire pour taquinée sont amie.

Bien sur la réaction de Wendy ne se fit pas attendre, contrairement a la majorité des mages de Fairy Tail comme Natsu et Grey qui auraient tout de suite répliquer en beuglant, Wendy elle préféra faire une petite moue légèrement vexée, avant de prendre la parole.

- Mais... C'est le règlement et il dit de ne...

Wendy n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle vit Chelia faire un mouvement rapide et qu'elle ressentit une petite sensation de chaleur au niveau du ventre, elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise quand elle remarqua qu'elle trébucha en arrière, elle venait de la pousser pour qu'elle tombe dans l'eau et ce fut réussi, dans un bruyant « SPLASH». Wendy sentit l'eau chaude recouvrir sont petit corps, quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle voyait le bord de la piscine et Chelia de manière floue probablement a cause de l'eau, elle était tout au fond, elle fit quelques mouvements des jambes pour remonter et après quelques battements, elle émergea de l'eau en prenant une grande inspiration par la bouche pour remplir ses poumons d'air, alors qu'elle reprit sa respiration, près du bord de la piscine, elle remarqua Chelia qui était juste devant elle près du bord de la piscine, ses jambes pliés, ses bras sur ses genoux, pour être a la hauteur de Wendy elle la regarda avec toujours le même petit sourire amusée, alors que Wendy sentit ses joues rougirent, elle haussa la voix.

- Chelia ! Pourquoi tu ma poussée ?!

La jeune chasseuse de dragon, regarder Chelia de ses grands yeux comme une enfant, ses petites mains sur le bord de la piscine, ses jambes faisaient de lents battements pour la garder a la surface, la concernée quand a elle, elle se contenta de lever sont bras pour pointer du bout de sont doigt le mur avec le règlement inscrit dessus, on pouvait voir une image de deux dessins, une personne poussant une autre personne dans l'eau, ce dessin était recouvert d'une croix rouge indiquant qu'il était interdit de pousser violemment les autres baigneurs dans l'eau pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas mal, quand elle eut finit de regarder l'affiche, Wendy reporta immédiatement sont regard vers Wendy en fronçant les sourcils curieuses.

- Tu fais tout l'inverse de répondre a ma question ! Si c'était interdit pourquoi l'avoir fait ?!

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, fit un petit sourire gênée, en se grattant la joue droite avec un doigt, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en répondant le plus naturellement possible.

- Parce que c'était amusant et drôle a faire non ? Et puis c'est pour t'apprendre que les règles sont faites pour être enfreints, surtout si c'est pour s'amuser et qu'il n'y a aucun risque... Après tout, je ne t'aurai jamais pousser si tu aurais pu te blesser.. » elle fit un petit sourire chaleureux à Wendy avant de lui tendre sa main pour l'aider a sortir de l'eau.

- Aller désolée ! Pour me faire pardonnée, je t'aide à sortir de l'eau !

- D'accord, alors je te pardonne ! » fit Wendu avec un petit sourire sincère et chaleureux en direction de sont interlocutrice.

Les grands yeux de Wendy se posèrent sur la main tendue de Chelia vers elle, visiblement hésitante elle fit un petit sourire sournois, après tout il ne fallait jamais sous estimer les mages de Fairy Tail, puis sans attendre une minute de plus, elle posa sa petite main chaude contre celle tout aussi chaude, mais un peu plus grande de Chelia resserrant ses doigts autour de sa main, mais au lieu de remonter, elle plia ses jambes dans l'eau pour poser ses petits pieds contre le bord de la piscine sous l'eau, elle déplia d'un coup sec ses jambes, se poussant en arrière tout en tenant fermement la main de sa jeune proie, qui ne s'y attendant pas le moindre du monde se laissa bêtement avoir, elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, tout en poussant un petit cri en se sentant tirer de force dans la piscine.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » " SPLASH" fut le seul bruit qui suivit le cri de surprise de Chelia, qui fut sous l'eau en compagnie de Wendy, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Wendy souriait fièrement, avant de lui tirer sa petite langue rosée pour la taquiner, puis après s'être convenablement venger, elle indiqua la surface avec sont doigt, Chelia hocha de la tête et remonta rapidement a la surface en faisant des battements avec ses fines jambes, quand sont visage sortit de l'eau, elle pouvait contemplée le petit minois de Wendy qui lui fit un sourire, alors qu'elle y répondit d'un ton amusée.

- Waouh t'es vicieuse quand tu veux Wendy tu me plais de plus en plus ma petite dragonne !

La concernée haussa les sourcils surprises par les paroles de Chelia, alors que ses joues se mirent à s'enflammaient, le faisait-elle exprès de lui donner un surnom si spécial et des propos lourds de sous entendus ? Les mots « tu me plais de plus en plus » raisonnaient dans la tête de Wendy depuis un bon moment, elle lui plaisait ? Comme rivale, comme amie, pour devenir une meilleure amie ? Une amoureuse ? Sous ses idées qui firent rougir de plus en plus la jeune chasseuse de dragon, pour ne pas monter ses rougeurs, elle plongea la partie inférieur de sont visage sous l'eau en répondant de la manière la plus naturel et calme.

- Alors excuse toi et évite de me faire un coup pareil la prochaine fois, après tout tu devrais te méfier, les dragons ne font qu'une bouchée des humains...

Wendy regarda attentivement le visage de Chelia pour voir sa réaction, mais cette dernière se contenta de faire un petit sourire visiblement amusée par sa réponse, elle répondit au tac au tac.

- Ooooh si les dragons dévorent les humains, n'oublient pas que les dieux ont le droit de... » avant de finir sa phrase Chelia plongea dans l'eau pour disparaitre, sous les yeux surpris de Wendy qui regarda dans tous les sens, avant de sentir deux petites mains se posaient sur ses épaules et elle entendit la voix de Chelia lui murmurer lentement dans le creux de sont oreille, alors qu'elle sentait le corps de la chasseuse de dieux contre sont dos nue.

- Vie ou de mort sur les êtres vivants, alors tu devrais implorer ma clémence non ?

Le visage de Chelia arborer un petit sourire en coin que Wendy ne pouvait voir, elle ravala sa salive avant de répondre le plus calmement possible, encore sous la surprise de la rapidité de sont amie, alors qu'elle sentait les mains de Chelia se presser contre ses épaules, visiblement elle devrait se dépêcher de lui implorer sa clémence.

- Tu ne me feras rien de mal, tu me la dit toi même tout à l'heure... Et puis je suis ton amie non ?

Wendy ne pouvait voir le visage de Chelia, mais pourtant, elle affichait un petit sourire en coin visiblement satisfaite de sa réponse, elle répondit d'une voix douce sans attendre.

- Je te félicite ! C'est une bonne réponse, mais je m'y attendais, tu dis toujours les choses qu'il faut Wendy, comme lorsque tu as refusée d'abandonner face a moi durant notre combat... Ce fut un beau combat et tu étais vraiment très puissante...

Wendy haussa les sourcils surprises, elle regrettait toujours d'avoir fait un match nul contrairement a ses autres camarades de la guilde, même si ces derniers comme Levy, Lily et les autres l'avaient félicités en lui disant qu'elle avait fait un combat magnifique, époustouflant et qu'elle avait fait de sont mieux, c'est ce qu'il comptait et ils n'avaient pas perdu de points, mais entendre ses paroles, d'une personne extérieure qui n'était pas de la guilde, mais de surcroit sont adversaire durant le combat qui la félicita, la jeune mage sentit sont cœur palpiter, elle se retourna pour faire face a Chelia.

- Merci Chelia, sa me fa...

Wendy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des hurlements, des cris se firent entendre, quand elle se retourna elle remarqua que l'eau azur se figeait en devant blanche, l'eau gelait de plus en plus rapidement a cause de Grey et Lyon pour une raison qu'elle ignorée, alors qu'elle leva ses bras sous la panique, Chelia se protégea avec ses bras, mais ce fut inutile car un second cri se fit entendre, une voix bien familière « abrutis ! qui as eu cette idée stupide de geler la piscine !? » et la seule chose que Wendy pu voir fut une énorme déflagration et explosions de flammes rougeâtre et jaunâtre provoquer par la magie de Natsu, mais ce dernier ne maitrisa pas réellement sa force sous la colère et une gigantesque et prodigieuse explosion se produisit faisant trembler les fondations de la piscine l'eau gelée et la glace fondit en quelques secondes, toutes les personnes présentent dans la piscines furent balayés sous la rafale, les yeux de Wendy se fermèrent et elle ne put que voir l'obscurité la plus totale sombre dans l'inconscience.

Le noir complet, le vide, c'était tout ce que pouvait voir Wendy, lentement elle ouvrit ses paupières devenus lourdes, elle avait une vision assez floue, mais lentement elle remarqua des débris, des décombres, mais elle referma rapidement ses paupières sous la fatigue en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur et de fatigue, elle sentit une vague de bien être parcourir ses paupières quand elle les referma, après quelques secondes, elle les rouvrit a nouveaux, pour seulement quelques autres secondes ou elle pu discernée des membres de la guilde allongés contre le sol inconsciente, finalement elle réunit ses forces pour bouger, mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas mal, elle se sentait même à l'aise comme si elle était assise sur quelque chose de chaud, doux et moelleux, c'était si agréable, elle se mit a quatre pattes, alors qu'elle tâta le sol, oui c'était extrêmement agréable et doux comme de la soie, mais quand elle baissa son regard, elle écarquilla les yeux en remarquant Chelia, les bras grands écartés, avec un petit sourire, alors qu'elle semblait complètement sonnée et k.o par le puissant choc qu'avait produit Natsu, sous le réflexe et la surprise, Wendy se releva aussitôt les joues écarlates, voilà pourquoi c'était si agréable, c'était Chelia, elle ravala sa salive en soupirant, heureusement qu'elle était encore dans les vapes, elle serait morte de honte et de gêne sinon.

Elle entendit des rires masculins, elle se retourna pour voir Natsu au centre de la piscine, ses mains sur ses hanches, il souriait et rigolait fièrement, visiblement heureux et fier du petit carnage qu'il venait de provoquer, mais a peine quelques secondes furent écoulés, qu'un éclair jaillit a une vitesse phénoménale, apparaissant derrière Natsu, un grand homme imposant et muscler qu'on aurait cru qu'il était tailler dans le marbre apparut, il s'agissait de Luxus Dreyar le petit fils du maitre, qui serra sont poing pour donner un violent et phénoménal coup de poing sur la tête du chasseur de dragon de feu pour le punir ce dernier était bagarreur très résistant et habituer a recevoir des coups, mais le chasseur de dragon de la foudre, lui mit un coup tellement puissant que le malheureux Natsu tomba d'un coup a terre avec une grande bosse sur la tête, Luxus, l'attrapa par le col et le soulever pour mieux le surveiller, alors que le maitre de la guilde Makarov s'approcha d'un responsable pour lui parler des dégâts occasionner par le membre de sa guilde.

La jeune mage céleste ravala sa salive, il était vrai que Natsu avait fait fort, mais Luxus aussi en le frappant aussi fort, mais rapidement Wendy oublia sont camarade aux cheveux roses, pour se concentrer sur une autre personne aux cheveux roses qui poussa un gémissement, elle se retourna vers Chelia qui était encore allongée et qui venait juste d'immerger, pour s'agenouiller a côté d'elle en posant sa tête sur ses jambes.

- Chelia ?! Tu vas bien ? Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, c'est juste une petite bêtise de Natsu qui voulait bien faire en retirant la glace ! Enfin je crois...

- Waaaaouuuh... J'ai l'impression qu'une tornade nous est passer dessus...

Wendy émit un léger rire visiblement amusée par l'humour de la manipulatrice de la magie des cieux, avant de répondre d'une voix amusée.

- Non seulement un bon gros blizzard et une explosion, c'est la routine pour ma guilde...

Chelia fit un petit sourire amusée, alors qu'elle se redressa pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, la jeune chasseuse de dragon ne put s'empêchée d'admirer le visage de Chelia, ses lèvres, ses traits, sont petit nez ses yeux, c'était étrange, mais depuis qu'elle passait du temps avec elle, sont cœur agissait de manière étrange, il battait plus rapidement et lui brûler plus dans sa poitrine, c'était quoi comme sentiment ? Une chose et sûre elle avait hâte de demander à Carla pour en avoir le cœur nette, alors que Chelia se leva, elle partit rejoindre Lyon, en faisant un petit au revoir à Wendy avec sa petite main et un grand sourire, étrangement, alors qu'elle partait sont cœur ne se mit plus à battre aussi fort et ne brûler plus autant dans sa poitrine, d'une certaine manière dés le départ de Chelia, sont cœur lui faisait mal.


	3. Chapitre 3

Quelques heures seulement c'était écoulées depuis l'incident à Ryuzetsuland et le départ de Chelia qui avait rejoint Lyon, pour ensuite rejoindre sa guilde, alors qu'elle était sur le balcon de sa chambre les bras appuyés contre la rambarde. Elle admirait le ciel sombre et envoutant, en respirant calmement et lentement, l'air frais remplit ses poumons à chacune de ses profondes inspirations suivit d'une lente expiration, c'était si agréable, elle se sentait si bien, si apaisée, ce n'était surement pas qu'avec l'ambiance de la soirée et le côté relaxant de la situation ou elle admirait le ciel, mais c'était aussi en grande partie grâce à la soirée qu'elle avait passer, perdue dans ses pensées, l'esprit embrouiller et occuper par ses souvenirs, des images, des scènes de sa soirée passer avec la chasseuse de dieu qui repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Ironiquement elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de sa soirée et ironiquement en allant à la piscine elle avait eu sa réponse, mais de surcroit elle avait pu passer sa soirée en tête a tête avec elle et ce fut une très bonne soirée, ou elle avait bien rit et c'était bien amusée en sa compagnie.

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain, pour te revoir pendant les grands jeux magiques Chelia... »

Finalement après plusieurs longues minutes de contemplation du ciel noir comme de l'encre ou elle repensait a sa journée, elle se sentit lentement envahir par la fatigue et très rapidement elle poussa un petit bâillement aigue, alors qu'elle s'étira lentement, ce fut une journée fatigante, éprouvante, mais aussi captivante et enrichissante surtout avec sa nouvelle amitié, une journée bien remplit, elle pourrait dormir paisiblement avec des étoiles dans les yeux et elle n'attendit pas plus se dirigeant à l'intérieur de sa chambre, elle s'engouffra dans sa grosse couverture bien chaude en fermant les yeux recouvrant sont corps légèrement froid pour se réchauffer lentement, elle poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction et de plaisir, alors qu'elle continuait de penser à la victoire de Erza, Cana, Luxus, sont propre combat et ses moments avec ses amis et Chelia à Ryuzetsuland au fils des minutes ses pensées se firent de moins en moins présente et elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passer une excellente nuit, elle rejoignit tous ses amis, les membres de la guilde dans le centre de l'auberge, la grande majorité était entrain de déjeuner, alors que Natsu lancer des regards noirs en direction de Gajeel surement une querelle sur qui gagnerait les jeux entre l'équipe A ou B de Fairy Tail, Juvia venait de passer ses bras autour du bras droit de Grey en posant sa tête sur sont épaule, ce dernier poussa un petit soupir devant le comportement excessivement collant et amoureux de la mage de l'eau, Wendy se dirigea vers une table ou se trouver Lucy qui déjeuner avec Levy et Erza, elle leur fit un rapide bonjour en s'asseyant en face de Erza qui mangeait un fraisier sous le regard surpris de Wendy qui cligna des yeux en prenant la parole d'une voix légèrement gênée.

- Er... Erza... je ne pense pas que tu devrais manger des fraisiers de si bon matin, ce n'est pas très saint...

- Ha ? Et pourquoi Wendy ? Manger des fruits c'est bon pour la santé.. » dit Erza le plus naturellement possible, sous le regard surpris et gênée des trois jeunes filles présentent à sa table.

- T... Tu sais Erza les fraisiers ne sont pas des fruits, c'est juste un gâteau avec des fraises comme ingrédients... ha... ha... » Wendy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire nerveusement en regardant le froncement de sourcil de la mage aux armures, qui reposa fourchette.

- Assez parler de moi et toi tu ne manges pas Wendy ? Tu ne grandiras pas et tu ne prendras jamais de formes si tu ne manges pas assez...

La réaction de la jeune mage céleste ne se fit pas attendre, elle haussa les sourcils sous la surprise et sous la gêne, elle détourna le regard, ses petites joues crémeuses avaient prit une teinte complètement écarlate, alors qu'elle tenta de parler en balbutiant.

- J... je mange très bien ! C... c'est plutôt ma croissance qu... qui est en cours, j... je dois juste être patiente ! » fit la jeune mage, qui ravala sa salive sous le stresse et la gêne, mais elle fut rapidement sauvée.

En effet une petite, très petite personne, venait de monter sur une table, celle du centre de l'auberge ou siégeait Luxus sont petit fils qui avait les bras croisés sont dos contre la chaise ainsi que Cana et le raijinshu au grand complet autour de la table. Makarov le sixième maitre de la guilde Fairy Tail se racla la gorge en prenant une mine sérieuse alors qu'il tenait une choppe dans sa main, il ne buvait pas de l'alcool de si bon matin ? A croire que les membres de Fairy Tail ne prenaient pas des petits déjeuners normaux.

- Hem... Hem... Aujourd'hui nous sommes a la quatrième journée des grands jeux magiques ! Je tiens à félicité les équipes A et B de notre guilde qui participent, nous sommes remontés, la réputation de notre guilde se redore de plus en plus et grâce a eux nous gagnerons le tournois ! Nous allons prouvés à tout Fiore, à toutes les guides que les meilleurs ce sont les membres de Fairy Tail ! Nous allons gagnés ! Et vous savez pourquoi ?!

Un grand silence avait envahit l'auberge depuis le début du discours du maitre de la guilde, tous les membres de la guilde écoutaient respectueuse Makarov, Wendy remarqua rapidement que la totalité des membres de la guilde arboraient des sourires différents face au discours sont petit fils avait un sourire satisfait et fière, Natsu, Grey et Gajeel des sourires surexcités surement à l'idée de continuer les combats, les membres de la guilde qui ne furent pas présent à Tenroujima comme Bisca, Roméo ou Wakaba avaient des sourires émues après tout ils avaient subit l'humiliation des autres guildes, de la population depuis que la puissance de Fairy Tail avait grandement diminuer, Wendy posa ses petites coudes sur la table et elle posa sont menton sur ses petites mains en regardant le vieux maitre assez admiratif par sont discours.

- Parce qu'il nous faut a tout prix les trente millions de jewels ! Parce qu'il et hors de question qu'à notre retour je vive dans cette minuscule petite guilde qui ressemble à une cabane, alors que nous vivions dans un château ! » beugla le vieux maitre de la guilde, en levant fièrement sa choppe et en faisant un grand sourire sous le regard médusé de la majorité des membres de la guilde qui s'attendaient a quelque chose de plus noble ou philosophique qu'une victoire pour l'argent.

En effet depuis cette déclaration Erza s'étrangla avec un morceau de sont fraisier, elle se tapait le ventre avec sont poing en toussotant, Lily venait de recracher une rasade de jus de kiwi sur Happy qui en recevant le liquide n'avait pas eu de meilleur idée, que de courir en agitant les bras faisant tomber la choppe en bois de Natsu contre l'entrejambe de Grey ce dernier qui regarder le maitre surpris par sa déclaration, se leva d'un bond en recevant le liquide dans sont entrejambe, bien sur en croyant que c'était Natsu, il l'empoigna en lui lançant des éclairs du regard.

- Hey salamander ! Tu as renverser ton verre sur moi, je suis obliger de me déshabiller, si tu refais sa je te congèle !

Étrangement Grey était maintenant entièrement nue a se demander comment il avait fait pour l'être aussi rapidement, mais Natsu ne se laissa pas faire prétextant qu'il n'avait rien fait et était de sang chaud poussa Grey qui glissa et tomba sur Gajeel bien sur cela fit une réaction en chaine et très rapidement, sans que Wendy ne pu s'en rendre compte, une violente et intense bagarre dégénéra, la majorité des membres de la guilde se battaient entre eux, des tonneaux et des verres volés, seuls quelques membres ne participaient pas comme Erza qui manger le reste de sont fraisier, Lucy qui tenta de calmer Natsu et Grey.

Alors que la bataille s'intensifia un immense poing écrasa violemment Natsu et Grey frôlant le visage de Lucy qui devint livide, sous la puissance du coup, Wendy sursauta en regardant la scène, alors qu'elle se rapprocha de Carla qui avait ses petites pattes sur ses hanches, une voix grave, puissante et colérique raisonna dans l'auberge.

- NATSU ! GREY ! Nous avons déjà plus de dix millions de dettes a cause de vos absurdités hier à Ryuzetsuland ! Si vous détruisez ne serait-ce qu'un vase, je vous le ferai regretterez amèrement, alors je ne veux plus aucune destruction jusqu'à la fin des jeux, c'est compris ?!

Quand le puissant mage saint releva sont poing, Natsu et Grey qui étaient enfoncés contre le sol se contentèrent de hochés lentement la tête de haut en bas encore sous le choc de la puissance du coup et visiblement bien calmer par le maitre de la guilde comme tous les autres membres.

Après cette petite altercation et après avoir prit un copieux petit déjeuner et s'être préparer pour les grands jeux magiques toute la guilde partit vers le lieux du tournoi, Wendy s'empressa de rejoindre sont équipe qui se sépara des spectateurs pour prendre emprunter la porte des participants.

-J'en peux plus ! Je participerai à l'épreuve ! J'en et assez de ne rien faire, alors que je m'enflamme ! La seul chose que j'ai faite c'était de courir sur un stupide chariot ! » railla Natsu visiblement décidé à se défouler.

- Pfff, si c'est encore pour nous rapporter juste deux malheureux points autant ne pas participer et me laisser faire... » fit Grey d'un ton blasé et exaspéré par le comportement de Natsu.

Le chasseur de dragon aux cheveux rose se retourna vers Grey visiblement vexé et piquer a vif, il colla sont front contre celui du mage de glace qui serra ses dents rapidement la tension monta, alors que Natsu prit la parole d'une voix furieuse.

- Deux points... C'est toujours mieux que zéro point non ?

Quand Grey entendit la réplique cinglante de Natsu qui disait vrai, il grinça des dents furieux, alors qu'il remonta sa manche visiblement décidé a en découdre pour ce que lui avait dit le mage aux cheveux roses, mais en entendant un simple et léger raclement de gorge féminin, les deux mages, se firent une accolade, Natsu passa un bras autour de la nuque de Grey ce dernier faisant de même, ils avancèrent en faisant un énorme sourire comme si ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, après tout tous le monde dans la guilde hormis des exceptions comme Luxus, le maitre ou même Mirajanne sont ancienne rivale avaient peur de Erza et ne broncher pas en sa présence quand elle donnait un ordre.

- Le maitre à était bien clair, alors je vous et à l'œil les garçons...

Alors qu'Erza commença a menacer les deux mages masculins de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail, Wendy prit de l'avance en faisant quelques pas pressants, pour sortir du long couloir sombre atteignant les gradins des participants du tournoi, elle fit un grand sourire en voyant le soleil dorée emplir l'arène tout en entendant les cris de joies, d'excitations, les acclamations et applaudissements des spectateurs qui attendaient le début de la quatrième journée des grands jeux magiques.

La jeune mage haussa les sourcils surprises en contemplant l'imposante arène en poussant un petit « Waouh » au milieu de l'arène se trouver une imposante et gigantesque sphère d'eau clair comme du cristal lui rappelant ses moments à la piscine hier soir qui était en lévitation grâce a des cercles magiques de couleur pourpre, Wendy se retourna vers les autres membres de sont équipe qui venaient d'arrivés.

- Une sphère d'eau... Sa sera donc une épreuve aquatique, je suis désolée Natsu, mais avec ta magie du feu, tu ne feras pas cette épreuve... » fit la jeune mage aux cheveux bleu avec un petit sourire désolée.

- Quooooi ?! Je m'en fou, je veux participer moi ! C'est injuste ! Un coup ils font des épreuves anti chasseurs de dragons, une autre fois anti mage de feu et moi je me défoule quand ?! » beugla une nouvelle fois le mage aux cheveux roses, alors que Lucy s'avança elle se toucha le torse avec le pouce en faisant un grand sourire.

- Non c'est a moi de participer ! Je n'ai rien fait depuis le premier jour des jeux magiques et j'avais perdue ce jour là, je dois me rattraper en plus je suis avantagée avec Aquarius !

- Mmmh, c'est d'accord Lucy, tu as raison et bonne chance, nous sommes tous avec toi.. » fit la magicienne aux cheveux écarlate, les bras croisés en hochant lentement de la tête.

Natsu poussa un soupir visiblement déçu, alors que Lucy se précipita dans les vestiaires pour se changer, Wendy quand à elle, elle se retourna et elle posa ses petites mains sur le bord en pierre de la petite barrière des gradins des participants, alors qu'elle regardait furtivement, les autres équipes s'attardant sur la seconde équipe de Fairy Tail, l'imposant Laxus, la belle Mirajanne, la sensuelle Cana, le menaçant Gajeel, mais pas de Juvia, elle allait donc participer a cette épreuve, mais quoi de plus logique qu'une mage maitrisant l'eau, pour une épreuve aquatique ?

Elle s'attarda ensuite sur l'équipe suivant au loin, puis une autre pour finalement trouver celle qu'elle recherchait vraiment, l'équipe de Lamia Scale quand elle vit enfin un membre de cette guilde, Lyon le rival de Grey, elle sentit sont rythme cardiaque s'intensifier de plus en plus, puis elle vit le légendaire Jura, suivit de Yuka, il ne restait plus qu'une personne, sont petit cœur tambouriner de plus en plus violemment dans sa poitrine quand elle remarqua que la dernière personne était Toby ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose Chelia participer à l'épreuve, elle devait donc être dans les vestiaires entrain de se changer, l'excitation de la jeune mage était satisfait, elle qui voulait voir Chelia en avant, la voir combattre pour cette épreuve, elle était agréablement satisfaite, elle posa ses coudes sur la pierre de la rambarde en posant sont menton sur ses petites mains, elle allait voir Chelia en maillot de bain comme hier, rêvassant quelque peu sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit un grand sourire.

- Je sens que je vais adorée cette épreuve, elle a l'air palpitante !

La jeune mage entendit des bruits métalliques, Erza venait de mettre a ses côtés en se penchant sur la barrière comme Wendy, elle arqua un sourcil visiblement curieuse, en répondant calmement.

- Cette épreuve plus palpitante ? Je ne vois pas la différence avec ce qu'il y a eu à Ryuzetsuland hier... Mon épreuve contre plus de cent monstres n'était elle pas beaucoup plus palpitante ? Ou l'épreuve sur les chariots ? Mmmh ?

Wendy haussa les sourcils surprises et gênée par les propos et la question de Erza, il était vrai que d'une certaine manière une course sur un chariot en mouvement ou une bataille contre plus d'une centaine de monstre était plus palpitant qu'une bataille dans l'eau, surtout qu'elle avait eu plus ou moins sa dose hier à Ryuzetsuland, mais elle ne pouvait pas sciemment dire que c'était simplement parce que Chelia y participer et que sans le savoir sans comprendre pourquoi, sa lui réchauffer intensément le cœur et lui faisait énormément plaisir.

- E... Euuh...C... c'est palpitant parce... que... c... comment dire..

La jeune mage ravala sa salive mal à l'aise alors que sa gêne augmenta de plus en plus tout comme ses rougeurs, Natsu fit se mit entre les deux filles en posant ses mains sur la rambarde.

- C'est simple parce qu'il y aura des filles en maillot de bain et surtout Lucy ! » fit le mage a la chevelure rose avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que Wendy trouve palpitant le fait de mater des filles en maillot de bain Natsu...

- Ha... ha... ha... hem.. hem.. plutôt sur le côté original de l'épreuve...

Finalement Wendy fut sauvée par le gong. En effet l'épreuve aller commencer et la voix du présentateur se fit entendre, il expliqua les différentes règles de cette épreuve, alors que toutes les participantes et le participant c'étaient réunis dans l'arène en maillot de bain, la première à plonger dans la sphère d'eau pour sont plus grand plaisir fut Chelia qui nageait gracieusement, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une sirène suivit de Jenny de Blue Pegasus, puis Risley, une membre de sa guilde Juvia, puis une membre de Sabertooth qu'elle ne connaissait une belle femme qui paraissait étrangement dangereuse puis ce fut la membre de sont équipe Lucy qui sembler déterminer et confiante, après tout elle voulait faire une meilleure prestation que contre Flare.

« Je suis contente que participe Chelia fait de ton mieux... Toi aussi Lucy... »

Wendy croisa ses petites bras sur la rambarde, alors qu'elle regardait la bataille commencer, Lucy ne tarda pas et fit immédiatement appel a Aquarius le puissant esprit aquatique déferla un torrent d'eau sous le regard surpris et légèrement inquiet de Chelia que Wendy ne quitta pas des yeux, mais Juvia répliqua aussitôt une puissante bataille se dérouler, alors que Minerva resta en retrait, les autres participantes en profitèrent, Jenny éjecta le seul homme pour le plus grand plaisir du public masculin, alors que la bataille s'intensifia entre toute les participantes, Aquarius venait d'abandonner Lucy qui fit appel a deux autres esprits, alors que Risley et Jenny se battait ensemble, la femme corpulente devint aussi mince et fine que sont adversaire pour esquiver sont coup, mais Chelia intervint en faisant onduler un vent noir autour de ses bras en haussant la voix « Ne m'oubliez pas ! » quand elle vit sont amie agir, sans s'en rendre compte, Wendy se redressa d'un coup en prenant la parole une fois de plus sans s'en rendre compte.

- Chelia !

- Wendy, de Fairy Tail, parait vouloir entrer en jeu ! » fit un des membres du jury sous le regard surpris que Wendy qui venait de réaliser.

- Normal, après sont match nul d'hier » fit un autre membre du jury qui était aussi un vieil ami de Makarov.

Les joues de la jeune mage céleste se mirent a rougirent, alors qu'elle ferma les yeux en gonflant ses petites joues et en serrant les dents, juste parce qu'elle avait dit « Chelia » toute l'attention était de nouveau sur elle, pour la gênée et l'afficher une nouvelle fois, après quelques secondes, elle n'en pouvait plus, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de crier de sa petite voix aigue et adorable pour que tous les membres du jury, spectateurs et membres de sa guilde ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

- P... Pas du tout !

- J'aurai voulu te voir combattre Wendy, merci beaucoup d'avoir aidé ma troupe la dernière fois ! » fit Rabian le président du club de théâtre Sherzad.

Alors que sans attendre un autre juge, celui qui était friand de perruques et qui fut très excitée et heureux en voyant le combat de deux jeunes filles mignonnes qu'était Chelia et Wendy prit la parole visiblement d'un air rageur et déçu.

- Fairy Tail A ! Pourquoi n'avez vous pas envoyé Wendy ?!

Alors qu'ils discutaient pour faire un changement Lucy entendit les paroles des juges et un peu irrité, elle se retourna en se forçant de faire un sourire et en levant le poing voyant qu'elle n'était pas désirée, elle préféra qu'ils se taisent.

- La ferme !

Alors que le combat s'intensifia pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs, Juvia fit appel a un sort unique obtenu grâce à la seconde origine, un sort qu'elle avait nommée en fonction de sont amour pour Grey « ailes de l'amour de Grey. » pour la plus grande horreur du concerné, mais la puissance de l'attaque était là, Chelia, Risley et Jenny furent rapidement éjectées, il fallut deux esprits pour protéger Lucy et pour Minerva, elle restait une membre redoutable de Sabertooth faisant partie du top 5.

Chelia était à terre, sont petit corps ruisseler d'eau claire, alors qu'elle était genoux contre le sol de l'arène, ses jambes pliés et allongés sur les côtés, elle poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération, en regardant le sol visiblement déçue par sa prestation et ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Aah... Comme je m'en doutais, je ne pouvais pas libérer mon pouvoir dans l'eau...

Juvia avait été incroyable, même Lucy pour avoir résiste a une attaque de l'experte aquatique, mais quand elle vit la petite bouille déçue et exaspérée de Chelia sur sont échec et en entendant ses paroles, Wendy ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire en la regardant, pour elle même si Chelia n'avait pas eu de points, elle c'était donner a fond et elle avait bien participer.

- Chelia a aussi fait de sont mieux...» fit Wendy avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Bien sur après avoir fait une telle prestation Juvia fut distraite parce qu'elle voulue voir la réaction de Grey et Minerva en profita, la jeune mage céleste fit un petit sourire amusée par la situation, Juvia était vraiment drôle surtout quand elle voulait impressionnée Grey, elle porta sont regard sur Lucy qui était seule contre Minerva, sont cœur palpiter d'excitation en voyant sont amie et membre de sont équipe être la seule présente dans la sphère aquatique, elle allait pouvoir redorer sont blason par rapport au premier jour comme elle le désirait tant et sa ferait beaucoup de points pour sont équipe pensa la jeune mage, mais bien sur elle était loin de se douter de la tournure des événements et de la cruauté et du sadisme de la tigresse de Sabertooth.


	4. Chapitre 4

Wendy admirait toujours l'épreuve avec autant d'ardeur que par le début, même si Chelia fut éliminée, elle était heureuse de voir Lucy aller aussi loin et de voir ce qu'elle allait faire pour gagner l'épreuve, mais rapidement alors que la règle des cinq minutes venait de commencer, à sa grande surprise et pour celle du publique aussi, la tigresse de Sabertooth s'attaqua a Lucy de manière sadique et cruelle, en effet elle ne cherchait pas a éjecter Lucy de la sphère, mais au contraire, elle jouait avec en la torturant, comme un chat qui jouer avec une petite souris en lui donnant des coups de pattes, Minerva faisait de même avec Lucy avec de la magie l'expulsant violemment d'un côté, une nouvelle fois de l'autre alors qu'elle poussa des cris de douleurs, sous les regards surpris, choqués, rageurs, heureux des spectateurs, certains apprécier se spectacle, d'autre non, d'autre encore soutenaient Sabertooth et ils acclamaient Minerva, bien sur dans les rangs de Fairy Tail la plupart des membres étaient soit choqués, soit furieux face au traitement de Minerva sur Lucy, la fille du maitre de Sabertooh ne sembler pas vouloir s'arrêter et elle continua sont petit durant la règle des cinq minutes, elle attendait profitant du fait que ce soit cinq minutes pour lentement torturer Lucy qui hurler de plus en plus au fil du découlement des secondes, c'était surement les cinq minutes les plus longues, une véritable éternité pour Wendy, mais aussi les plus affreuses voir une amie souffrir hurler de douleur sans ne pouvoir rien faire, en étant inutile c'était l'une des choses les plus horribles au monde.

Mais malgré les attaques, la torture, la douleur, Lucy ne faiblissez pas et résiste en prétextant qu'elle le faisait pour regarder ceux qui c'étaient donner tant de mal dans sont équipe depuis le début des épreuves, elle parlait certainement de Erza et sont exploit, Natsu durant l'épreuve du chariot et aussi de Wendy contre Chelia, chacun des membres de sont équipe avait pousser ses limites a sont paroxysme et elle voulait en faire de même, mais cela attisa plus la colère de Minerva que sont admiration qui cette fois-ci ce déchaina, autant que ce qu'elle avait fait était cruelle et sadique autant que durant les trente dernières secondes Minerva se surpassa utilisant sa magie à sont paroxysme, faisant hurler de douleur Lucy ou l'on pouvait voir sur sont corps les marques de la magie de Minerva, des blessures, sa peau pourtant si crémeuse était entièrement noircie par les attaques de la tigresse, Wendy haussa les sourcils, bouche bée, véritablement choquée et horrifiée par ce qui arriver a Lucy et elle ne pouvait rien faire, tous les membres de la guilde hurlérent de colère, Natsu, Grey, Levy, même Luxus d'une équipe différente et plutôt réservé, calme était furieux.

Au final quand le match fut cesser, Minerva tenait Lucy hors de la sphère d'eau en levant un bras en signe de triomphe avec un grand sourire visiblement fière et heureuse de sont forfait, les participantes, qui étaient au milieu de l'arène encore en maillot de bains étaient elles aussi choquées et surprise, des goutes de sueur perlaient sur le visage de Chelia et de Lucy face a se spectacle, après tout la chasseuse de dieu avait bien dit a Wendy, qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans la violence gratuite et même si pour Juvia Lucy était une rivale, elle restait une amie. Natsu et Grey se précipitérent vers l'arène pour attraper Lucy dans sa chute, lâcher par Minerva.

Webdy ne resta pas oisif bien au contraire, elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce qui était arriver à Lucy, mais même si elle ne pouvait pas défier Sabertooth comme faisait Erza, Natsu et Grey, elle pouvait faire bien plus important pour Lucy la soigner et elle utiliserai tout sont pouvoir magique qu'elle avait en réserve, elle ferait tout pour qu'elle aille mieux, déterminée, elle se précipita vers Lucy, quand elle entendit les médecins du tournoi qui comptaient l'emmener a l'infirmerie, elle sentit sont petit cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, non il ne fallait pas, elle devait d'abord la soigner, elle en avait besoin maintenant et tout de suite pas dans dix minutes, elle prit la parole d'une voix toujours aussi aigue et douce, mais forte et déterminée.

- Non ! Je dois d'abord lui donner les premiers soins !

Elle se précipita vers le corps étendue de Lucy sur le sol poussiéreux de l'arène, alors que Erza, Grey et Natsu allèrent a l'encontre de Minerva et que les membres de Sabertooh se mirent entre Minerva et ses amies, Wendy se concentra sur le principal, sauver sont amie, elle se positionna sur le côté droit de Lucy, posant ses genoux sur le sol, elle leva ses petites mains juste au dessus du ventre de sont amie, elle entendit et vit furtivement deux autres personnes venir, mais qui n'étaient pourtant pas de sont équipe, Juvia ce qui était compréhensif elle avait participée au tournoi, mais aussi Chelia qui couru vers elle, Wendy entendit sa voix, alors qu'elle se rapprocha « allons-lui filer un coup de main ! » elle était la seule a ne pas être de la guilde, mais pourtant elle était venue lui prêter main forte, plus le temps passer et plus Chelia la plaisait, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait un telle combat contre elle, pour a la fin avoir gagnée une telle amie. Une fine et douce lumière bleutée apparut entre les mains de Wendy qu'elle rapprocha du corps de Lucy, la lumière apaisante et curative soigna lentement toute les blessures de la magie des esprits.

- Lucy ! » fit Wendy alors qu'elle se reconcentra sur Lucy et surtout en voyant de plus près sont état déplorable.

Sans attendre et pour le plus grand plaisir de Wendy, Chelia arriva enfin en compagnie de Juvia, elle rapprocha la paume de sa main droite avec celle de sa main gauche tout en se concentrant.

- Elle est gravement blessée, mais si nous le faisons ensemble... » dit la jeune chasseuse de dieu, alors qu'elle rapprocha ses mains du corps de Lucy avec la même lueur bleuté que Wendy.

Le corps de Lucy trembler sous la magie apaisante des deux jeunes filles, la lueur bleutée au centre des mains de Wendy et Chelia était contre le corps de Lucy dans une douce mélodie cristalline, la lueur se répandit légèrement sur sont corps, avec l'aide de Chelia, Wendy sentait qu'elle réussissait a guérir Lucy de manière plus efficace, plus rapide, quelques goutes de sueur perlait sur le visage de la jeune fille, heureusement que Chelia était là pour lui venir en aide, les blessures de la blonde étaient vraiment très graves, elle avait même sombrer dans l'inconscience a cause de la douleur, mais rapidement, elle fut tirer d'affaire grâce a la magie des deux chasseuses, les gardes et les médecins des grands jeux magiques arrivèrent, ils mirent Lucy sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent dans l'infirmerie, alors que Wendy se releva, le front légèrement en sueur elle fit un grand sourire, malgré les événements qu'avait fait Minerva, elle avait pu voir la dévotion et la gentillesse dont faisait preuve Chelia.

- Merci de ton aide Chelia, sans toi je ne pense pas que j'aurai été hors de danger... » elle regarda sont interlocutrice calmement, le visage encore un peu troubler par ce que venait de faire Minerva.

- Ce n'est rien Wendy, pas la peine de me remercier, tu aurais fait de même non ? J'en suis certaine... ce qu'elle a fait c'était cruelle... » fit Chelia les sourcils froncer, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécier ce qu'avait fait Sabertooth.

Wendy entrelaça ses doigts, ses deux petites mains étaient en dessous de sa taille, ses bras le long de sont torse, alors qu'elle regardait Chelia de ses grand yeux, cette dernière continua sur sa lancer.

- Bon, Wendy ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me dérange, mais je dois me changer et je dois rejoindre mon équipe !

Chelia se retourna dos a Wendy s'apprêtant a partir, mais la chasseuse de dragon sentit sont cœur de serrer dans sa poitrine et une sensation désagréable l'envahir, elle aurait voulue rester un peu plus en sa compagnie, sans s'en rendre compte elle leva sa main vers elle comme pour la poser sur sont épaule en l'interpellant.

- C... Chelia attends !

La concernée se retourna pour regarder Wendy, un peu surprise elle haussa un sourcils visiblement curieuse et intriguée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Wendy ?

La concernée regarda Chelia, les joues légèrement rouges, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quand elle l'avait vue partait, elle aurait aimée passer un peu plus de temps avec, c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait interpeller, mais maintenant que c'était chose faite, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni même quoi dire, elle devait dire quelque chose de logique et se dépêcher pour ne pas passer pour une idiote devant la chasseuse de dieu, elle ravala sa salive en bafouillant légèrement les joues rouges.

- Euuh... C...c'es... euh...

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh ? » fit Chelia d'une voix lente et légèrement moqueuse, alors qu'elle fit un petit sourire en coin pour taquiner Wendy, visiblement amusée de la voir s'exprimer avec autant de difficulté.

« Dit... quelque chose, dépêche toi... raaaaah, je ne sais pas quoi dire.. »

- Euuh... même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même équipe, je voulais te dire bonne chance pour la suite... et fait attention a toi Chelia ! » fit Wendy, alors qu'elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, a croire qu'elle venait de se libérer d'un énorme poids en trouvant quelque chose a dire a Chelia.

La concernée haussa les sourcils surprises par les paroles et les encouragements de Wendy, mais elle fit un grand sourire visiblement ravie et contente, puis elle hocha de la tête positivement et elle couru rejoindre sont équipe en agitant sa main en signe de au revoir.

- Merci ma petite dragonne ! Toi aussi fait de ton mieux pour ta guilde !

Les joues de Wendy prirent une légère teinte écarlate, puis elle secoua sont petit minois pour se ressaisir en repensant à Wendy, elle partit emprunter un long couloir sombre pour rejoindre l'infirmerie et Lucy ainsi que les autres membres de la guilde.

Après ce malencontreux événement, l'équipe A et B de Fairy Tail fusionnèrent rassemblant les meilleurs mages des deux équipes, bien sur Wendy n'y était pas, mais elle était loin du niveau de Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Laxus et Erza, elle le savait et cela ne lui poser aucun problème, elle préférait être dans l'infirmerie au chevet de Lucy a la surveiller, la protéger et la soigner en cas de besoin, elle serait plus utile ainsi, puis avec une lacrima de vision installer dans l'infirmerie, elle pouvait voir la suite des événements et elle fit un sourire quand elle vit la nouvelle équipe de Fairy Tail faire sont apparition et les cris de joies, les applaudissements et les acclamations du publique, il et vrai quand comparaison du premier jour, ils étaient bien remontés dans le cœur des spectateurs.

Wendy passa donc le reste de la journée dans l'infirmerie avec Elfman et Lucy a regarder le lacrima pour voir les différents matchs quand arriva le match de Natsu et Gajeel, Lucy se réveilla tout comme Elfman enfin pour pouvoir admirés le combat et soutenir leurs amis, la bataille entre les deux Gajeel et Natsu contre Sting et Rogue s'intensifia de plus en plus, elle devenait de plus en plus palpitante et captivante, les attaques dévastatrices de la lumière et de l'ombre contre le feu et l'acier, Wendy était captiver, c'était un match si intense que le sien contre Chelia était beaucoup plus modeste, mais au fil des minutes les deux mages de sa guilde prirent l'avantage et finalement Sting et Rogue tombèrent a terre inconscient et vaincu, alors que Gajeel et Natsu levèrent les bras en faisant un sourire triomphal, sous les hurlements de joies, les exclamations des spectateurs.

Un sentiment de joie, de fierté, de liesse et de plaisir envahit le petit coeur de Wendy qui tambouriner d'excitation, comme tous les membres de Fairy Tail qui laissèrent éclatés leurs joies les dragons jumeaux furent vaincu, Elfman faisait un grand sourire en se redressant et en serrant le poing, fière de la prestation de ses amis, alors que Wendy ne put s'empêcher sous la joie et l'euphorie de sauter sur Lucy qui était redresse sur le lit et de lui faire un câlin, passant ses bras autour de sont corps, c'était la vengeance de Fairy Tail tout comme Laxus avait venger Lucy, Grey et elle même de Raven Tail, Natsu et Gajeel venait de faire de même avec Sabertooth qui avait torturer Lucy.

- J'étais certaine qu'ils allaient gagnés ! Je suis si heureuse, ils sont vraiment exceptionnels. » fit la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus en serrant toujours Lucy avec un grand sourire.

- Dire quand plus ils ont utilisés dragon force et pourtant Natsu et Gajeel ont tout de même gagnés, je suis si contente ! » fit Lucy en arborant un sourire de satisfaction.

-Ils se sont battus et ils ont gagnés comme des hommes ! » dit Elfman de sa voix grave en levant les bras.

- Lucy, Elfman vous vous sentez mieux ? On peut rejoindre nos amis si vous voulez, pour fêter la victoire de Natsu et Gajeel !

- Bien sur ! Je me sens d'aplomb grâce a toi Wendy et je veux féliciter Natsu et Gajeel » fit la jeune mage aux clés, alors que Wendy fit un petite sourire gênée, quand elle la remercia.

- J'ai envie de revoir Evergreen et puis les hommes félicitent leurs amis ! » fit le géant de la famille Strauss en faisant un grand sourire.

Les trois amis quittèrent enfin l'infirmerie, pour rejoindre les membres de Fairy Tail puis ils allèrent tous ensemble dans l'auberge ou résider Fairy Tail pour fêter la victoire de Natsu et Gajeel, la guilde se scinde une partie des membres qui voulaient visiter la ville, prendre l'air et une autre partie qui voulait rester dans l'auberge faire la fête, festoyer, rire et s'amuser, la jeune mage céleste ne savait pas quoi faire, les deux chois étaient tentant, mais finalement n'arrivant pas a se décider, elle préféra opter pour une solution peu banal et plutôt original, elle choisis de faire les deux a la fois pour allier les deux plaisirs.

En effet, elle préféra rester dans l'auberge pour féliciter Natsu, Gajeel, passer du temps avec ses amis, mangeaient, se désaltérer, s'amuser, mais après une heure et demi passer en compagnie de sa guilde, elle avait besoin comme la dernière fois de prendre l'air, de se rafraichir, il faisait extrêmement chaud, c'était bruyant, animé. La jeune chasseuse de dragon quitta finalement l'auberge, la soirée était déjà bien entamer et le ciel déjà bien noir, alors qu'elle se baladait dans les rues de la majestueuse et grande ville Crocus, des boutiques comme des restaurants en tout genre, des magasins de vêtements de souvenirs, des salles de théâtre et de spectacle étaient encore ouvert, les rues étaient aussi animés on pouvaient entendre des rires, un brouhaha agréable de discussion entre les différents passants et clients, la jeune mage céleste s'arrêta sur un comptoir proposant des cadeaux, elle regarda l'étalage a la recherche d'un cadeau pour Carla, mais alors qu'elle recherchait un cadeau, alors qu'elle avançait pour voir les différents articles, elle ne fit pas attention et elle bouscula sans le faire exprès une personne qui tomba a terre et poussa un grommèlement de frustration, sans attendre, Wendy lui fit face, en s'inclinant légèrement en signe d'excuse.

- J... je suis désolée, je n'avais pas fait attention... a cause de l'étalage !

- Raaaah ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire atten... » l'individu haussa les sourcils en voyant le symbole bleu de Fairy Tail sur l'épaule de Wendy sans attendre il se releva en souriant en coin.

- Tu as vu sa Nash ?! Une mage de Fairy Tail la guilde qui as gagner contre Sting et Rogue ! » fit l'homme qui était maintenant debout.

Wendy recula légèrement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment comme lorsqu'elle fut agresser par Raven Tail, il y avait ce fameux Nash une personne au cheveux blond en épis avec une tenue blanche et bleu, alors que l'homme qu'elle avait bousculer avait les cheveux marrons, avec un pantalon et des bottines noir, il était torse nue et Wendy haussa les sourcils surprises en remarquant l'emblème de couleur dorée de Sabertooth sur sont torse au niveau du pectoraux droit, elle ravala sa salive un peu plus inquiète en répondant d'une voix légèrement mal a l'aise.

- J... je suis encore désolée ! J... Je dois y aller, mes amis m'attendent ! » fit la jeune mage, mieux valait qu'elle parte le plus rapidement possible, alors qu'elle se retourna une main se posa sur chacune de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de partir, alors qu'elle marchait dans le vide, elle haussa les sourcils surprises, en voyant qu'elle avait ses pieds dans le vide, l'un des membres de Sabertooth l'avait soulever par les épaules.

- Haaaa ! Q... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

- Reste un peu avec nous ! Depuis la défaite des dragons jumeaux, la côte de popularité de Sabertooth a bien baisser et je trouve cela assez énervant, pas toi ?

- J... je... je trouve que c'était un beau match ou tous les participants se sont donnés a fond, c'est le principal non ? » fit Wendy en ravalant sa salive.

- Non, non, non ! Tu dis sa parce que Fairy Tail a gagner ! Et sa me met hors de moi, j'ai envie de passer mes nerfs sur toi ? » fit le mage de Sabertooth au torse nue.

- Alors on l'emmène dans une ruelle et on la corrige vite fait, mais dépêche toi Hadean...

- Mmmmh...

Wendy écarquilla les yeux surprises, alors que les mots du fameux Nash résonnèrent dans sa tête « dans une ruelle et on la corrige vite fait » un sentiment de peur l'envahit et une sensation glaciale parcouru sont échine dorsale, elle ravala sa salive que faire ? Elle serra timidement ses poings, non elle ne voulait pas être un boulet pour sa guilde, si a chaque fois qu'elle sortait seule, elle se faisait agresser, elle inquiéterait toujours ses amis et elle devait se montrer digne de sa guilde de ses camarades, elle donna un coup d'épaule se dégageant de l'étreint de sont tortionnaire, quand ses petites pieds touchèrent le sol, elle en leva un et elle l'écrasa violemment contre le pied de l'individu qui l'avait soulever, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, puis sans attendre, elle couru a toute vitesse.

- A...aaaah ! La sale petite... Rattrapons là !

La jeune mage céleste, ne cesser de courir, quand elle regarda rapidement derrière elle, elle remarqua que les deux membres de Sabertooth la poursuivaient, elle ravala sa salive, avant de redoubler d'effort, courant de plus en plus rapidement, elle passa entre les passants pour ne pas leur faire mal, alors qu'elle passer entre des ruelles, esquivant des étalages, ne bousculant le moins de personne contrairement aux deux mages de la guilde de Minerva, elle repensa au sadisme de Minerva et de cette guilde, un peu inquiète elle se retourna, il était toujours as sa poursuite, mais ne regardant pas devant elle, elle percuta violemment une personne, elle tomba a quatre pattes en gémissant de douleur, quand elle entendit les pas de Hadean et de Nash prit de panique, elle se releva sans attendre et reprit sa course, en prononçant un simple et rapide « d...désolée ! » pour la personne qu'elle avait bousculer, en passant a travers les rues, elle continua tout droit, elle se mordit la lèvre, le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas ou elle allait, mais finalement sont cœur rata un battement, alors qu'elle s'arrêta, quelques goutes de sueur perlaient sur sont visage, alors qu'elle voyait un mur devant elle lui bloquant le chemin, elle se retourna pour prendre une autre route, mais les deux hommes d'une vingtaine d'année était déjà au bout de la ruelle sombre, elle n'avait aucune issue.

- Je voulais te foutre une simple correction, mais pour m'avoir fait mal et obliger a courir, tu auras le droit a plus gamine... » fit Hadean un sourire sur les lèvres.

« S... si j'utilisais ma magie... mais ils sont deux et ils ont l'air plus fort... »

- Je te reconnais, la gamine aux cheveux bleus, la chasseuse de dragon, tu es forte, mais nous faisons partie du top 10 de Sabertooth juste devant Dobengal, je doute que tu puisse nous vaincre, alors évite de te défendre et sa passera plus vite... » dit sont coéquipier Nash.

Wendy ravala sa salive, au fur et a mesure que les deux mages avançaient elle reculée, pour retarder l'inévitable, Sabertooth était une guilde incroyablement puissante, si ils faisaient tout les deux partie du top dix avait t'elle une chance ? Contre un seul peut-être, mais deux c'était plus corser surtout qu'elle avait une magie de soutient, des goutes de sueur perlaient sur sont front, alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre sont dos, elle retourna sont visage légèrement pour voir le mur en pierre sombre, elle était arriver au bout du cul de sac, alors que les deux hommes se rapprochèrent, l'un deux se fit craquer les phalanges avec un petit sourire en coin, Wendy ravala sa salive, alors qu'une fine goute de sueur couler de sa joue contre sa tempe, elle n'avait rien demander, elle avait juste voulue passer une soirée dehors a contempler les magasins, faire une soirée en ville, mais encore une fois, elle allait être un poids pour ses camarades pensa-t'elle.


	5. Chapitre 5

Wendy était toujours prit au piège comme une petite souris, elle ne pouvait rien faire, hormis une chose se défendre, mais pouvait-elle vaincre ces deux mages ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais deux choses était sûre, même si elle n'aimait pas se battre, elle n'avait pas le choix et la seconde, c'était qu'elle ne saurait jamais si elle était en mesure de les vaincre, elle se concentra, puis elle serra ses petits poings en prenant une grande inspiration gonflant ses joues remplissant sa bouche d'air.

- Tenryū no Hōkō ! » fit elle en expulsant un puissant tourbillon de vent en forme de tourbillon de couleur blanc, bleuté contre les deux mages de Sabertooth.

Le puissant souffle de vent se dirigea a toute vitesse vers les deux mages, mais Nash se mit devant Hadean, alors qu'une lueur dorée le recouvrit, Wendy haussa les sourcils surprise, il venait de se rééquiper pour arborer une armure en métal grise avec une épée a une main et un bouclier massif en métal avec des symboles runiques rouges graver dessus quand le jet de vent puissant percuta le bouclier, il fut comme absorber a l'intérieur, la jeune mage haussa les sourcils surprises alors que des goutes de sueur perlaient sur sont front, elle venait d'apprendre des petites choses plutôt mauvaises pour elle, vu la manière de Hadean de ne pas bouger et Nash de le protéger, les deux membres devaient être un bon duo puisqu'il y avait un travail d'équipe sa aller donc être plus corser, mais en plus l'un deux utiliser la magie de rééquipement, elle porta sont regard sur l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, et lui il utilisait quoi ?

- Je t'avais dis quoi gamine ? Plus tu nous résiste plus sa m'énerve, alors plus je me défoulerai sur toi, alors laisse toi faire...

- V... vous ne m'aurez pas ! Et je ne me laisserai pas faire, c'est mal connaitre les mages de Fairy Tail ! Vous n'avez donc rien appris de la défaite de votre guilde contre la mienne tout a l'heure ?! » dit Wendy visiblement déterminée et sûre d'elle, alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils en regardant les deux mages.

Hadean haussa ses sourcils surpris, alors que la colère l'envahit furieux des propos de Wendy, il grinça des dents en fonçant sur Wendy cette dernière en le voyant courir sentit sont cœur palpiter un sentiment de peur l'envahir, mais l'adrénaline l'envahit aussi, elle couru vers lui et au dernier moment, elle fit une roulade profitant de l'avantage d'être petite et mince, elle passa entre les deux jambes du mage de Sabertooth qui écarquilla les yeux surpris, elle continua de courir, mais elle sentit un danger surement sont instinct de survie, elle se retourna et fit un jet de lave bouillonnant se diriger vers sont flanc gauche, elle sauta sur le côté droit pour l'esquiver de justesse cet homme était fou ?! Sa aurait pu la tuée pensa t'elle visiblement assez paniquer par la situation ou elle était, elle se releva et couru tout droit, mais a peine elle fut relever elle heurta le second mage de Sabertooth qui était déjà face a elle lui barrant le passage avec sont corps, un peu surprise elle cligna des yeux, était-ce une de leur tactique de groupe ?

La jeune mage céleste était prit au piège derrière elle il y avait Hadean et le cul-de-sac sur sa gauche la coulée de lave et sur sa droite en face d'elle l'autre membre de la guilde qui avait fait souffrir sont amie Lucy, elle cligna des yeux un peu surprise en ravalant sa salive, alors que Nash l'attrapa d'une main par la gorge et la souleva, elle posa ses petites mains sur le poignet de l'homme, en agitant vainement ses petites jambes dans le vide, il serra sont poing et s'apprêta a le plonger dans le torse de Wendy de toute ses forces, qui par réflexe et peur ferma les yeux en serrant les dents impuissante.

« ç... ça va faire mal, aider moi... quelqu'un... »

- Tenjin no dogo ! » fit une voix féminine que Wendy connaissait bien, remplissant sont coeur d'espoir elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux pour voir une colonne horizontale de vent onyx percuter de plein fouet le dos du mage qui poussa un gémissement de douleur en serrant les dents lâchant Wendy qui tomba a terre a quatre pattes.

Wendy haussa les sourcils, le mage aux armures sembler tenter de résister au souffle du vent, mais après quelques secondes, Wendy fit une roula sur le côté droit se plaquant contre le mur et au même moment l'homme fut propulser violemment par le souffle du vent noir se dirigeant a toute vitesse vers sont amie qui le réceptionna de justesse dans ses bras, quand Wendy releva sont visage toujours a quatre pattes, elle vit une jeune personne s'approcher d'elle en courant pour s'arrêter devant elle, il s'agissait de Chelia qui lui fit un sourire, même si elle semblait visiblement inquiète elle lui tendit sa main, un sentiment de bien être, de plaisir, de sécurité, de soulagement envahit sont petit corps, emplit sont petit cœur, la vue de Chelia qui était venue l'aider venait de lui redonner de l'espoir, elle fit un grand sourire visiblement heureuse, elle posa sa petite contre celle de Chelia qui sans attendre, la serra fortement, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux et la tira fortement sous les yeux surpris de Wendy qui se releva de justesse a quatre pattes, sans tomber, elle regarda furtivement derrière elle et elle remarqua que les deux mages de Sabertooth étaient repartit a sa poursuite, elle regarda Chelia qui la tenait fermement en courant aussi vite qu'elle pour tenir la cadence, elle prit la parole.

- M... merci de ton aide Chelia s... sans toi, je serai... » Wendy ravala sa salive en détournant le regard mal a l'aise après avoir prononcer ses paroles, alors que Chelia lui répondit avec un sourire.

- Je n'aime pas quand on veut s'en prendre a mes amies ou des personnes qui n'ont rien fait de mal et surtout la violence gratuite ! Je serai toujours là pour t'aider Wendy !

Wendy arbora un grand sourire visiblement heureuse, mais après quelques secondes de courses intensifs, elle sentit sont cœur battre de plus en plus fort, elle haletait elle avait du mal a respirer, mais finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes de courses, Chelia bouscula un groupe de personne puis quand elle prit un tournant changeant de ruelle et elle entra dans le premier magasin a toute vitesse profitant d'avoir une bonne distance, elle rentra dans le magasin pour finir par rentrer dans une cabine d'essayage, a peine fut t'elle entrer, elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Wendy pour lui indiquer de se taire, la jeune mage céleste, n'ouvrit pas la bouche ne dit rien, elle se contenta de hocher sa tête de bas en haut.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, ou Wendy était rester parfaitement calme, elle remarqua que sont amie aux cheveux rose, poussa légèrement le rideau sur le côté avec deux doigts pour regarder si ils étaient dans les parages, puis elle retira sa main, avant de poser sont dos contre l'un des murs de la cabine d'essayage elle poussa un petit soupir, alors que Wendy fit un petit sourire gênée et mal a l'aise en ravalant sa salive.

- E... encore merci Chelia ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir causer des soucis...

La concernée haussa les sourcils surprises par les paroles de sont amie avant de répondre en haussant sa voix, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Wendy ? Tu ne ma pas causer du soucis, je te l'ai dis tu es trop polie et tu t'inquiète trop ! C'est plutôt au deux autres imbéciles d'être désolés, mais le tigre semble être déterminer a manger des fées, mais je ne les laisserai pas manger ma petite fée...

Wendy haussa les sourcils ne s'y attendant visiblement pas du tout, les paroles de Chelia raisonnèrent dans sa tête surtout la fin de sa phrase « mais je ne les laisserai pas manger ma petite fée » « ma petite fée... » « ma... » les dernières paroles de Chelia continuèrent de raisonnées dans la tête de Wendy qui sentit ses joues devenir aussi écarlates que les cheveux de Erza, même si ce n'était probablement pas voulue car elle généraliser en parlant de Fairy Tail au complet, les paroles de Chelia portèrent a confusion et avait le don de gênée et mettre mal a l'aise Wendy qui avait l'impression qu'elle se comportée comme sa petite amie qui voulait la défendre, mais pour se ressaisir et surtout en remarquant les sourcils froncés de Chelia intriguer par les rougeurs de sont amie, elle secoua sont petit minois pour se ressaisir, après tout elle n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce que c'était en comparaison, elle changea de sujet en prenant la parole d'une voix encore troubler.

- Au... faite ! Comment tu ma trouvée ? Comment savais-tu que j'étais en danger, tu m'intrigue... » fit la jeune chasseuse de dragon visiblement curieuse, Chelia répondit avec un sourire.

- Et bien... je me promenais dans la rue et tu ma foncer dessus en me faisant tomber a terre, tu t'es tout de suite sauvée en t'excusant brièvement et j'ai vue deux hommes te poursuivre, alors je t'es rechercher juste après, sur le coup c'était toi qui m'intriguer.

Wendy haussa les sourcils surprises, c'était elle qu'elle avait bousculée ? Sans attendre et fidèle a elle même et sa grande gentille, elle s'inclina une fois en signe de pardon, en répondant d'une voix douce et gênée.

- D... désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal...

Chelia fit un grand sourire visiblement très amusée par Wendy, elle ne changerait donc jamais a toujours être si polie, si gentille si respectueuse comme le jour de leur combat ou a la piscine, mais c'était comme sa qu'étais sa Wendy, c'était comme sa qu'elle l'aimait pas autrement.

- Wendy, ne t'inquiète pas, je savais qu'il y avait urgence et puis tu t'étais déjà excusée...

- M... mais Chelia, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas dis que c'était moi qui était en tort, qui avait fait du mal ? » demanda la jeune fille, après tout sont amie avait directement attaquer sans chercher a comprendre.

Chelia regarder calmement Wendy, en clignant des yeux puis petit a petit a croire qu'elle se retenait de rire, mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas vraiment ou tout du moins elle avait de plus en plus de mal, sont sourire s'agrandit pour au bout de quelques secondes, qu'elle éclata de rire, ses petites joues rougirent et des larmes de joie, mais surtout a cause de ses rires coulèrent, alors qu'elle se tenait le ventre avec ses deux petites mains continuant de rire de bon cœur de sa petite voix douce et aigue devant les yeux un peu surprise de Wendy qui réalisa très rapidement que Chelia se moquer ouvertement d'elle, la jeune mage céleste gonfla ses petites joues légèrement rougie assez vexée par les rires de Chelia, elle serra ses petits poings.

- J... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il ya de drôle dans ma question ! » fit-elle en croisant les bras faisant mine de bouder.

Chelia s'essuya quelques larmes près de sont œil droit avec un doigt, alors qu'elle reprenait sont souffle légèrement haletante, elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

- Pfiouuuuuuuu, je n'ai jamais aussi bien rit Wendy merci !

- Ce n'était pas voulue pourtant... Alors tu m'expliques ? » dit Wendy encore un peu irritée par les rires de sont amie.

- Je n'avais jamais penser au fait que Wendy la fille qui ne veut pas courir près du bord de la piscine pour ne pas désobéir a une jolie pancarte et qui manque de confiance en soit, aurait réussi a s'attirer des ennuis par sa propre volonté en provoquant deux membres de Sabertooth ... » dit Chelia avec un sourire en coin visiblement encore amusée.

La concernée croisa les bras en détournant le regard, la mine toujours boudeuse, il fallait reconnaitre que Chelia venait de marquer un point.

- Bon... bon... bon ! T... tu as raison... c'est même tout l'inverse et sinon tu faisais quoi de ta soirée ? » demanda Wendy visiblement de nature curieuse.

- Je voulais profiter du festival, de l'ambiance dans les rues pour passer une soirée agréable en ville et puis maintenant... autant passer le reste de la soirée ensemble non ?

Alors que Chelia afficher un petit sourire en coin, la chasseuse de dragon haussa les sourcils agréablement surprise, avant de hocher de la tête positivement tout en arborant un petit sourire.

- J'allais te le proposer ! En plus je voulais acheter un cadeau pour Carla, mais aussi pour Natsu et Gajeel pour les félicités, tu pourras m'aider ?

- Bien sur, c'est mignon tu veux exprimer ton amour pour t'es amis, alors je t'aiderai. » tout en finissant sa phrase, Chelia fit un signe de tête a Wendy sortant de la cabine d'essayage et du magasin.

- Alors je sais qui sont, Natsu et Gajeel, mais qui est Carla ? » demanda Chelia en fronçant les sourcils visiblement curieuse et intriguée.

- C'est ma partenaire ! Une exceed, tu sais elle ressemble a un chat et elle et blanche, elle et très gentille et attentionnée avec moi, j'aimerai la remercier !

La jeune mage de Lamia Scale haussa ses sourcils surprises visiblement ne s'attendant pas a ce qu'il s'agissait d'un chat, mais elle se souvint de cette exceed trainant avec deux autres membres de sont espèce un bleu et un noir, elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement visiblement rassurer, même si Wendy ne savait de quoi elle était rassurer.

- Mais même si ce sont mes amis, j'ai peur de ne pas trouver un cadeau qui leurs plaisent surtout pour Gajeel et Natsu... » Wendy baissa sont petit minois en poussant un soupir, alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol, quand Chelia prit la parole, elle releva le visage.

- Tu sais Wendy, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiétée pour cela, ce sont t'es amis, qu'importe le cadeau en sachant que sa vient de toi et que tu as voulue leur faire plaisir, c'est déjà en soit le plus beau cadeau.

Wendy haussa les sourcils surprises par les paroles de Chelia, elle cligna quelques fois des paupières, elle se sentait rassurée, c'était vrai rien que le fait qu'elle et penser a leur offrir un cadeau leur ferait plaisir surtout les connaissant et puis elle était à Crocus la capitale de Fiore si elle ne trouverait pas un cadeau convenable pour les goûts de chacun de ses amis ici, alors elle ne pourra en trouver nul part.

- Alors allons-y Chelia ! » fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le reste de la soirée qui avait pourtant mal commencer avec les deux membres de Sabertooth se termina très bien pour Wendy et surtout en partie grâce à Chelia qui l'avait aider contre Hadean et Nash pour choisir des cadeaux et surtout pour passer un moment agréable avec elle. Il devait être vers vingt-deux heures trente, quand Wendy décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'auberge, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin et même en plus un cadeau pour Wendy qui n'avait rien vue lors d'un moment d'inattention, elle comptait lui en faire la surprise, alors qu'elles s'assirent sur un banc, la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus posa les sachets qui contenaient les précieux cadeaux a côté d'elle, alors qu'elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, Chelia se mit a côté d'elle en posant ses coudes sur le haut du dos du banc, en faisant un petit sourire.

- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas dans la nouvelle équipe de Fairy Tail, j'aurai aimée t'affronter a nouveau lors des derniers combats en équipe de cinq... » dit Chelia avec une petite moue visiblement déçue.

Wendy haussa les sourcils un peu surprise, avant d'afficher un petit sourire amusée, elle répondit sans attendre sa voix douce.

- La nouvelle équipe comporte les membres les plus fortes de notre guilde, je suis loin d'être la meilleure...

- Tu n'ais peut-être pas la meilleure pour l'instant, mais l'une des plus prometteuses, tu manques de confiance en toi !

- S... si tu le dis... je ferai en sorte de devenir plus puissante, de devenir meilleure...

Chelia afficha a sont tour un petit sourire, elle leva sont visage pour regarder le ciel sombre, en respirant lentement profitant de l'ambiance apaisante de la soirée, de l'air frais, mais en même temps légèrement chaud.

- Je t'apprécie vraiment Wendy, tu es gentille et généreuse, tu t'es précipitée pour aider Lucy, tu offre des cadeaux pour féliciter t'es amis... Au faite quand Lamia Scale gagnera tu m'offriras a moi aussi un cadeau ? » fit Chelia avec un petit sourire en coin, alors qu'elle regardait Wendy.

- Non.

Chelia écarquilla les yeux surprises, elle ne s'attendait pas a une réponse si directe, franche et courte, surtout connaissant Wendy, elle était certaine qu'elle allait dire oui, prise un peu au dépourvu, elle ravala sa salive en détournant le regard encore un peu gênée et mal a l'aise, elle sentit Wendy bouger, elle c'était levée pour être face a elle, elle se pencha pour être face a face avec elle puis elle posa ses petites mains sur les genoux de la chasseuse de dieu avant de répondre avec un grand sourire.

- Lamia Scale ne gagnera pas, se sera Fairy Tail tu verras !

La jeune mage aux cheveux roses haussa les sourcils sous la surprise, c'était donc pour sa, finalement plus détendue elle fit un sourire amusée.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Nous avons Jura un mage saint !

- Laxus !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Nous avons aussi Lyon !

- Grey !

- Et moi aussi je serai présente pour combattre pour les couleurs de Lamia Scale...

- Tout comme Erza, Natsu et Gajeel !

Chelia fit une petite moue vexée, elle gonfla ses petites joues qui se mirent a rougir devenant de plus en plus écarlate, elle détourna le regard a chaque fois Wendy avait répondue au tac au tac, la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus émit un petit rire amusée par le comportement de Chelia, alors qu'elle se redressa, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant Chelia qui rappliqua aussitôt.

- Ooooooooh ! Tu semble si sûre de toi Wendy, tu me parles souvent de t'es amis de ta confiance en eux, alors faisons un pari si Lamia Scale gagne, je veux que tu rejoigne ma guilde comme Juvia ! » a peine avait-t-elle finit sa phrase, elle fit un petit sourire en coin en tendant sa main à Wendy.

Wendy ravala sa salive un peu surprise, un sentiment de peur et de crainte l'envahit, alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la main tendue de Chelia, si l'équipe de Chelia aller gagner ? Elle pourrait dire adieu a ses amis ? Que ferait Carla ? Mais très rapidement la crainte se changea en confiance, elle avait confiance en ses amis, leurs victoires, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils déterminés et elle serra la main de Chelia dans la sienne resserrant ses doigts autour des siens avant de répondre avec assurance.

- Tu risques de tomber de haut Chelia tout comme Lyon !

- Au moins Juvia ne se sentira pas seule quand elle rejoindra notre guilde ! Sinon moi mon gage ? » demanda Chelia en arquant un sourcil visiblement curieuse.

Wendy posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pour réfléchir, elle avait beau se creuser les méninges rien ne lui vint en tête, finalement elle posa sont regard sur celui de la chasseuse de dieu avant de répondre avec un petit sourire gênée.

- J... je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée, je te dirai cela le jour de la victoire de ma guilde ça marche ?

- Si elle gagne Wendy !

Wendy regarda Chelia visiblement amusée par ses propos et sa confiance, elle prit ses sachets, elle fouilla dans l'un deux pour y sortir un petit paquet emballer qu'elle tendit à Chelia les joues légèrement rougie, elle détourna le regard mal a l'aise.

- J... je... dois y aller, mais avant tiens un cadeau pour toi... n... ne l'ouvre pas avant d'être à Lamia Scale d'accord ? » fit la jeune mage en bafouillant légèrement, alors que sont cœur palpiter dans sont petit corps.

- Ooooh... Finalement je l'ai eue mon cadeau ! Merci Wendy t'es un amour ! » fit Chelia avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle prit le paquet dans ses mains.

- P... pas de quoi Chelia, j'espère que tu aimeras !

La concernée fit un petit avant de répondre sincèrement.

- Tu as déjà oublier mes paroles ? Le simple fait que tu es pensée a moi en m'offrant ce cadeau me fait trèèèès plaisir ! Mais dit moi tu fais quoi demain ? » demanda Chelia visiblement curieuse

- H... ha ? E... euuuh je ne sais pas, je pensais me baladais dans la ville visiter... » dit Wendy encore un peu surprise par la question de sont amie qui enchaina aussitôt.

- On se retrouve demain vers quatorze heures ici d'accord ?

Wendy haussa les sourcils surprises, l'idée de passer l'après midi avec Chelia lui faisait plaisir, mais pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle ouvrit sa bouche, Chelia la prit de vitesse en lui répondant.

- Tu t'attire souvent des ennuis je trouve ! Je veux juste être là ou cas ou que tu retombes sur les deux idiots de Sabertooth ! Je n'aimerai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose comme sa aurait pu t'arriver plutôt... » dit Chelia en souriant.

Wendy haussa les sourcils surprises par les propos de Chelia, elle fit un grand sourire avant de hocher positivement de la tête, visiblement ravie de la proposition de la chasseuse de dieu. Alors que la jeune mage aux cheveux roses se releva, elle s'approcha de Wendy pour se pencher légèrement et poser ses lèvres sur la joue droite de la chasseuse de dragon, qui resta figer sont visage prit une teinte écarlate digne de la chevelure d'Erza, finalement les deux jeunes filles se quittèrent, Wendy se sentait encore étrangement bizarre, après le baiser de Chelia sur sa joue, elle posa trois doigts sur sa joue droite pour la caresser c'était là qu'elle avait sentie le contact des lèvres de sont amie, finalement elle se retourna pour regarder derrière elle, la chasseuse de Dieu n'était plus là, mais Wendy sentit sont cœur se serrer en repensant a sa promesse avec Chelia avec du recul elle était emplit de joie l'idée que Chelia voulait qu'elle vienne dans sa guilde lui avait fait plaisir, en y repensant Lyon n'avait pas fait ce pari pour que Juvia vienne dans sa guilde parce qu'il en était amoureux ? Chelia n'avait pas fait de même ? C'était exactement le même pari pensa-t-elle ! Mais finalement elle secoua légèrement sont visage et voilà qu'elle se faisait des films maintenant, c'était juste une simple coïncidence pensa-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route.


	6. Chapitre 6

Après avoir passer une excellente soirée avec Chelia, Wendy était retourner auprès de sa guilde dans l'auberge encore assez rêveuse par cette sortie qui l'avait tant marquer des étoiles pleins la tête et bien sur quand elle se coucha, elle s'endormit rapidement en repensant aux événements qu'elle avait vécue avec Chelia ce qui lui avait provoquer un sommeil agréable, bercer par des rêves passionnée et merveilleux.

Le lendemain matin Wendy émergea lentement, elle avait si bien dormit dans ce lit si confortable, si moelleux et chaud, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter ce nuage si doux et sa couverture protectrice qui lui apporter de la chaleur, elle ouvrit ses paupières quand la lumière dorée agressa ses yeux, elle les referma aussitôt en poussant un petit gémissement plaintif autant elle adorait la nuit quand elle était entre le rêve et la réalité sur le point de dormir en repensant a la journée qu'elle vivait sur le point de s'endormir en étant confortablement installer dans le noir complet pour reposer ses yeux sont corps et sont esprit, le réveil était toujours dur et une véritable torture pour la chasseuse de dragon.

Après quelques minutes de repos, elle se décida à se lever, en prenant sont courage a deux mains elle se redressa en se mettant en position assise sur sont lit, elle poussa un petit bâillement aigue, alors qu'elle se frotta les yeux avec ses petites mains, le seul moyen pour elle d'atténuer la douleur de la lumière sur ses yeux après quelques secondes, elle pouvait les ouvrir pleinement, elle sortit de sa chambre pour atteindre sont balcon, elle posa ses petites mains sur la rambarde, alors qu'elle admirait la ville qui était en effervescence baigner par la lumière dorée et chaude du soleil, on pouvait entendre des personnes discutaient, rires, s'amusaient, alors qu'elle admirait la vue, le paysage une voix féminine qu'elle connaissait bien ce fit entendre.

- Wendy ! Tu ne devrais pas être sur le balcon, en étant en pyjama on pourrait te voir ! » fit une jeune exceed a la fourrure blanche comme la neige.

Wendy sursauta en entendant la voix de sa partenaire, ne s'y attendant pas du tout elle se retourna encore un peu surprise, alors qu'elle baissa sont visage pour voir ses habits, elle se sentie rougir de plus en plus un pantalon et une chemise rose avec des têtes de chats blanche, voilà le fameux pyjama de la chasseuse de dragon de Fairy Tail qui rentra aussitôt dans sa chambre en refermant la porte les joues écarlates, elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais c'est vrai que si tout Crocus l'avait remarquer avec un telle accoutrement cela aurait pu être gênant.

- C... carla ! T... tu m'a surprise... d.. désolée, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention.. » dit Wendy en faisant un petit sourire désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave Wendy, tu descend ? Je t'attends en bas !

Wendy hocha de la tête positivement, alors que Carla partit, elle alla à la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et s'habiller après une demi heure, elle descendant les marches en bois grinçantes de l'escalier pour rejoindre Carla, comme a sont habitude la guilde était en ébullition, surement a cause du festival et de l'approche des finals. Elle rejoignit sont exceed favoris qui était assise à une table en compagnie des autres membres de sa race ainsi que Natsu et Lucy, la jeune prit place sur une chaise après avoir saluer ses amis avec un grand sourire.

- La guilde et très animé ! Je n'imagine même pas comment elle saura quand on aura obtenu la victoire ! » prononça la mage céleste.

- J'espère juste que Natsu et Grey ne détruiront pas tout comme à Ryuzetsuland... » dit Lucy en poussant un soupir visiblement exaspérée.

- Q... qui sait peut-être qu'ils se seront tellement dépensés, lors de leurs combats, qu'ils seront trop fatigués pour se battre. » la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus regarda Natsu avec un petit sourire, alors que ce dernier répondit sans attendre.

- Impossible Wendy ! Quand j'm'enflamme je suis incontrôlable ! Pour moi les combats du festival sa ne sera qu'un échauffement pour célébrer notre victoire !

La concernée haussa les sourcils un peu surprise, alors qu'elle fit un sourire gênée, en se grattant sa petite joue droite avec un doigt, il fallait reconnaitre que Natsu était très énergique, même un peu trop a vrai dire.

- E... évite juste de détruire Crocus en te battant avec Grey ou par un autre combat ou même par inadvertance d'accord ? » répondit Wendy avec toujours le même sourire gênée, alors qu'elle tentait de calmer l'ardeur du mage de feu.

- Raaaaah , je ne promet rien Wendy ! Tu sais les dommages collatéraux et tout, ça ne se contrôle pas malheureusement !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy ! Après l'incident à la piscine, le maitre, Erza et même Laxus auront Natsu à l'œil et au moindre faux pas, il se fera calmer. » prononça un jeune chat bleu avec un grand sourire, alors qu'il leva fièrement sa patte en direction de Wendy qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Avec plaisir depuis le temps que je rêve de battre Laxus et Erza en duel, après mon échauffement lors du tournoi, je m'occuperai d'eux !

Malgré l'assurance de Natsu, la plupart des personnes présentes sur la table firent un sourire gênée, ou de mal être, après tout personne ne croyait en la victoire de Natsu face à eux et même Happy sont partenaire soupira en répondant de manière peu convainquant et peu sincère.

- Mais oui bien sur, j'ai hâte de voir ça Natsu...

- Au faite Wendy ça fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons pas fait une sortie à deux, si on allaient se promenés dans Crocus cette après midi ?

La jeune mage aux cheveux bleus haussa les sourcils surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas a cette proposition de Carla, qui avait raison elles n'avaient plus fait de sortie ensemble depuis déjà plusieurs jours et elle s'en rendait compte, mais elle avait déjà prévue quelque chose et c'était une sortie avec une certaine mage de Lamia Scale, mais bien sur elle ne savait pas comment le dire a sont amie qui voulait passer du temps avec elle, elle ravala sa salive, en répondant a l'exceed tout en détournant le regard visiblement un peu mal a l'aise.

- J... je suis désolée Carla, une prochaine fois peut-être, ne le prend pas mal, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue.

L'exceed haussa a sont tour les sourcils surprises par la réponse de sa partenaire avant de répondre sans attendre.

-Déjà quelque chose ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J... j'ai déjà acceptée de sortir avec quelque cette après midi...

Un silence pesant envahit soudainement la table de Wendy qui regarda tour a tour Carla, Lucy et les autres personnes assises en faisant un petit sourire gênée et mal a l'aise, alors que quelques goutes de sueur perlaient sur sont petit visage, quand Lucy brisa le silence.

- T... tu sortais avec quelqu'un ? J... je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami Wendy...

La concernée cligna un peu des yeux ne comprenant pas, elle n'avait pas de relation, mais rapidement sa phrase repassa dans sa tête « de sortir avec quelqu'un » la mage céleste venait de se rendre compte que sa phrase porter a confusion, elle sortir avec une fille ? Chelia ? Elle se sentit rougir de plus en plus ses petites joues lui brûlaient, alors qu'elle agita ses bras en prenant la parole d'une voix gênée.

- Q... quoi ?! N... n... non non ! Je voulais dire que je sortais avec une amie qui me la demander, rien de sentimentale dedans Lucy ! » prononça la jeune avec les joues encore en feu.

Malgré ses explications qui étaient pourtant vraies, toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table la regardèrent d'un air étrange sauf Natsu, mais après tout c'était Natsu, il s'en fichait surement ou, alors il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'attarder la dessus par contre c'était quelque chose de différent pour les autres personnes présentent, Happy la regarder avec des yeux brillants de curiosité et de malice, a quoi pensait-il ? A vrai dire mieux valait ne pas le savoir pensa la jeune mage en ravalant sa salive, alors que Carla fit un regard inquiet et soucieux envers elle comme le ferait une mère envers son enfant, tout comme Lucy qui faisait a peu près le même regard une main poser sur son menton, l'air soucieuse son autre main poser sur son coude, visiblement les deux femmes se méfiant, mais de quoi ?

- L…. Lucy… Carla.. vous semblez soucieuse.. u.. un problème ? » fit Wendy en ravalant sa salive un peu gênée par les regards de ses amies.

- Tu as dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, mais si c'était une personne de la guilde nous le saurions, de surcroît tu ne sors qu'avec des membres de notre équipe.. » Carla croisa les bras en se rapprochant de la concernée en attendant une réponse, alors que Lucy répliqua aussitôt.

- Ce qui veut dire, que ce n'est pas une personne de la guide, mais surtout une personne que l'on ne connaît pas, un habitant ? Un mage d'une autre guilde ? A moins que tu ne nous cache quelque chose, tu as des problèmes ? Tu peux nous le dire….

Wendy haussa les sourcils assez surprise, elle ravala sa salive gênée, par la préoccupation et l'inquiétude de ses amies, mais pourquoi autant de cinéma ? Elle allait juste faire une sortie avec une amie, alors certes elle n'était sortie qu'avec des membres de la guilde et surtout que ceux de son équipe et les deux dernières fois ou elle était sortie elle c'était fait agresser par Raven Tail ou elle avait fini sur un lit et plus récemment par deux membres de Sabertooth.

Wendy avait bien fait de ne pas leur parler de sa légère altercation avec les deux membres de Sabertooth, déjà qu'ils faisaient tout un cinéma juste pour une sortie avec une personne qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, alors si en plus elle leur aurait parler de sa mésaventure, elle se serait retrouver avec un membre de la guilde comme garde du corps et une autre partie fonçant sur l'hôtel de Sabertooth comme avait l'habitude de faire Fairy Tail, mais il fallait a tout prix éviter une autre esclandre.

Finalement pour calmer les choses, elle serra ses petits poings avant de ravaler sa salive, elle prit la parole d'une voix calme, déterminée, mais aussi confiante, pour que plus personne ne s'inquiète de son sort pendant sa sortie et pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être suivie, elle connaissait bien ses amis de la guilde après tout.

- J… je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, ça me touche beaucoup, mais vous n'avez pas confiance en moi et mes capacités pour me défendre, surtout après mon combat contre Chelia de Lamia Scale ?

La réaction de Carla ne se fit pas attendre, elle haussa les sourcils surprises par les paroles de Wendy, alors que Lucy afficha un petit sourire amusée en hochant de la tête comprenant visiblement les paroles de la jeune mage, après tout elle avait aussi l'habitude d'être souvent aider, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il fallait sous-estimer ses capacités, Carla était tout de même toujours soucieuse et hésitante, alors la jeune mage reprit la parole pour la rassurer pour de bon.

- E… et puis je sors avec une amie, mais c'est juste qu'elle n'ait pas de la guilde, comme Grey avec Lyon et bien moi c'est avec Chelia, j… je m'entend très bien avec elle.. » Wendy ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'aide que lui avait fourni Chelia dans le couloir sombre de la ville et à sa gentillesse, ses fameuses images lui repassant dans sa tête.

Bien sûr Happy, Carla et Lucy haussèrent les sourcils assez surprise par cette révélation, mais rapidement la situation sembla se détendre, même Carla n'afficher plus d'inquiétude, mais plutôt un air plus serein et rassurer, après tout tous les spectateurs avaient pu constater avec joie après l'éprouvante bataille entre les deux jeunes filles, une amitié naitre chose rare durant les jeux mages, durant une bataille que cela produise de l'amitié au lieu de la rancœur, de la déception ou de la tristesse et surtout l'inquiétude de Chelia qui l'avait soigner oui c'était une chose rare c'était bien pour cela que tout le monde fut toucher par cette scène, la jeune mage aux cheveux azur poussa un petit sourire rassurer, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, mais Happy leva sa patte droite en parlant naturellement de sa voix joyeuse.

- Je m'en doutais ! Wendy pactise avec l'ennemi, elle va vendre des informations vitales contre du poisson ! » dit le jeune chat bleuté, avec sa petite patte toujours lever fièrement.

- Ne sois pas ridicule Happy, personne dans la guilde ne ferait cela, surtout pour du poisson » soupira la jolie exceed au pelage crème, alors qu'Happy répliqua aussitôt.

- Moi je le ferai, mais seulement si j'en et beaucoup !

Carla roula des yeux exaspérée par son compagnon, elle sauta de la table pour s'éloigner a petit pas, alors qu'Happy la suivit en tentant de se justifier, Lucy émit un léger rire amusée devant cette petite scène avant de prendre la parole avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Happy disait cela en rigolant tu le sais bien ! C'est bien que tu te fasses des amies, c'est ce que désirer Roubaul ?

Wendy haussa les sourcils en repensant au vieil homme qui c'était occuper d'elle, le maitre de son ancienne guilde, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, alors qu'une légère douleur envahit son corps, mais elle hocha de la tête de haut en bas alors qu'elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin, un sourire de réconfort même si il était mort, elle ne retenait que les bonnes choses qu'il avait fait pour elle.

- Oui…

Quelques heures plus tard, Wendy courée à toute vitesse parmi les rues pavés de Crocus tout en esquivant habilement les habitants de la capital, les joues rougies à cause de l'effort physique, sa respiration était saccader, elle avait dix minutes de retard tout ça à cause d'une énième bagarre dans la guilde, qu'elle avait tentée de calmer avec Lucy, mais bien sur Makarov et Laxus furent plus… persuasives et résultat elle avait dix minutes de retard. Elle devait à tout prix rejoindre le parc ou Chelia lui avait donnée rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible, pour une des premières véritables sorties avec sa nouvelle amie pour quoi passerait-elle ?

Elle arriva finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes dans un espace dégager ou il n'y avait pas de maisons, ni de bâtiments, c'était juste une grande étendue d'herbe verdoyante avec des points d'eau et des arbres un des nombreux parcs de Crocus, elle remarqua au loin sur un banc ou elle avait discutée avec elle la veille, Chelia sans attendre elle se précipita vers elle avec un grand sourire.

Quand elle fut finalement arriver, elle se pencha en posant ses petites mains crémeuses sur ses genoux en haletant assez fortement pour reprendre son souffle, son visage était en feu à cause de l'effort et elle ravala sa salive avant de s'incliner en signe de pardon, alors que Chelia leva les yeux un peu surprises avant de faire un sourire amusée et moqueur.

- D… désolée du retard, j'ai eu des petits problèmes avec ma guilde !

- Ooooooh tu sais te faire désirer ma petite Wendy, je ne te savais pas si vicieuse !

La jeune chasseuses de dragon haussa les sourcils un peu surprises tombant dans la blague de Chelia assez facilement elle ravala sa salive en répondant sans attendre d'une voix gênée et mal a l'aise.

- J… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, il y a eu une bagarre dans ma guilde et….

- Alala Wendy détend toi et respire, si tu te sens autant coupable de m'avoir fait attendre de longues minutes toute seule sur un banc sans défense, tu n'as qu'à t'excuser en m'offrant une glace ! Avec cette chaleur….

La jeune adolescente aux cheveux bleus fit un petit sourire amusée, c'était une bonne idée, une très bonne idée même, mais très rapidement son sourire et sont excitation disparurent et une légère sensation froide parcourra sont échine dorsale quand elle se rappela l'état de ses finances. En effet pendant son absence de sept ans à cause de l'incident de Tenrô, ses économies furent dilapidées par les membres de la guilde par besoin et le peu d'argent qu'elle avait réussi à se faire entre temps fut dépenser pendant son tourisme, elle sortit sont petit porte-monnaie qu'elle ouvrit dans un petit « zip » en priant intérieurement, mais c'était vide, elle ravala sa salive mal à l'aise. Chelia fronça les sourcils intrigués, elle se pencha légèrement en prenant la parole d'une voix curieuse et innocente.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Wendy ? Y aurait-il un petit problèèèèèème ?

Wendy regarda son amie un peu surprise, alors que la gêne s'accentua, elle pourrait presque croire qu'elle avait devinée sont problème et elle eut rapidement sa réponse quand Chelia ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre en reprenant la parole d'une voix malicieuse.

- Tu…. Tu ne veux pas que je te pardonne ? Tu es trop cupide ? J… je ne te savais pas comme sa… Je suis… surprise !

- N…. non, non pas du tout ! C'est juste que….. Comment dire…

C'était terriblement gênant pour la jeune chasseuse de dragon, elle arrivait en retard, chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, mais en plus elle venait sans argent, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas accéder à la requête de son amie pour se faire pardonner, elle fit une petite moue, alors que la chasseuse de dieu reprit d'une voix amusée et moqueuse.

- Alalala ! Détend toi Wendy on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir ! J'ai bien compris que tu n'avais plus d'argent et ce n'est pas un problème, je rigolais tu manques d'assurance et de confiance en toi !

- D…. désolée, je..

- Mais ne t'excuse pas ! Arrête d'être toujours si polie ! » c'était quelque chose qui exaspérait souvent Chelia à son goût Wendy était beaucoup trop polie et formel, même si sa faisait son charme.

- J… je sais Chelia ! T.. tu me là déjà dis, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis comme ça et je n'y peux rien, je suis très bien comme ça…

Chelia haussa les sourcils légèrement surprise avant de faire un petit sourire amusée en coin, c'était vraiment ce qui faisait le charme de Wendy, ce qui-là rendait très mignonne.

- Alala je te l'accorde Wendy, tu n'as pas à changer… Et si je te payais cette glace ?! » le sourire sur le visage de Chelia s'agrandit, alors qu'elle posa ses deux petites mains sur les petites épaules de Wendy pour la pousser vers le stand de glace le plus proche, la chasseuse de dragon haussa légèrement les sourcils surprises.

- T.. tu es certaine ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Si je te propose ! Tu as juste à dire oui et puis quand Lamia Scale gagnera les jeux magiques, la récompense comblera largement cette petite glace ! Même si pour tout t'avouer, quand je vois la pauvreté chez Fairy Tail j'ai presque envie de vous voir gagnés ! » le ton de Chelia était moqueur et taquin et comme pour accentuer la chose elle tira sa petite langue rosée pour narguer Wendy qui gonfla ses petites joues encore à croire que sa guilde gagnerait ? Pas tant que Fairy Tail participe, elle répliqua aussitôt d'une voix amusée.

- Quand Fairy Tail gagnera je pourrai te rembourser cette glace… Je t'achèterai même un cadeau de consolation !

La chasseuse de dieu haussa les sourcils surprise par la réplique de Wendy ne s'y attendant pas vraiment surtout venant d'elle, mais au final elle fit un petit sourire amusée.

- Finalement tu ne manques pas d'assurance, ça me donnerai presque envie de perdre…

Wendy regarda Chelia sans rien dire, elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil amusée tout en admirant son amie, la détaillant du visage, sa chevelure ainsi que son sourire, elle reprit simplement et brièvement d'une petite voix.

- A la fraise…

- D…. de quoi à la fraise ? C'est ça mon cadeau de consolation, des fraises ? » fit Chelia un peu surprise en clignant des yeux.

La jeune adolescente aux cheveux bleus fit une petite moue en gonflant ses joues, mais très rapidement elle fit un sourire petit sourire en coin, en répondant d'une voix amusée.

- Mais non patate ! J'aimerai une glace à la fraise !

Chelia haussa les sourcils surprise, avant de faire un petit sourire en coin, répondant le plus naturellement possible tout en poussant, son amie.

- Et en plus tu as vraiment bon goût à ce que je vois…


End file.
